Looks Like We Made it -- Sequel to This Time
by Windlass
Summary: Sam and Andy, and almost everyone else who knows them, have waited close to forever to get to this day. This time, nothing gets in their way and they begin a new chapter in their lives as a family with their son Sam McNally. AU set in the future. Some chapters rated M. Nominated in the 2013 Rookie's Choice Awards in the 'Best Fix It' category.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rookie Blue. I don't own the lyrics to '(Everything I Do) I Do it for You' by Bryan Adams, nor the lyrics to 'You're Still the One' by Shania Twain. *THANK YOU for nominating this story - Category: 'Best Fix It' -2013 Rookie's Choice Awards. I'm honoured. :) **CONGRATULATIONS to meliecom for winning the 2013 Best Fix It category! **

* * *

_There's no love, like your love_  
_And no other could give more love_  
_There's nowhere, unless you're there_  
_All the time, all the way, yeah_

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_  
_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_  
_Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you_

The live band played the introductory chords to the first song. By Sam's request, it was 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams. As they were planning out their wedding and reception, they'd decided on a little twist; each would choose a popular song (unknown to the other) that summed up their love for each other best and have the band play it at the dance.

The lights were dimmed in the garden, all except for the myriad of solar lights and flickering tealights that were sitting on the tables.

The singer's smoky voice began and the guests hushed, murmuring softly among themselves how wonderful it was that this long-expected wedding had finally happened.

Oliver and Zoe Shaw were sitting shoulder to shoulder watching as Sam Swarek took his lovely bride by the hand and led her in a slow dance, his eyes, so full of love, never once leaving hers.

They both looked at each other and remembered their own crisis, long ago now, where they had almost lost everything. Sam had helped Oliver through it, but at the time, refused to let Oliver help him during that dark chapter in his own life. Today, finally, Oliver stood up for his best friend as he made his vows to Andy.

*****flashback to...**

Earlier in the day, they had exchanged vows at the church, opting to say the more traditional ones in front of their friends and family. Her friend of many years, Fr. JeanPaul, had officiated at the ceremony. Andy knew him from a difficult case that she and Nick Collins worked years before, so naturally when the wedding was being planned, she'd spoken with him and made all the necessary arrangements for today.

Andy had opted for a pale, off white tea length dress with stunning lace inserts instead of the longer wedding gowns. She wore it beautifully, her long slim legs accented with matching ivory sling back pumps. A ruby pendant on a 14K gold chain Sam had given her as an unofficial engagement present hung glittering on her chest.

Her hair was pinned up loosely with long white pins and decorated with fragrant, star-shaped stephanotis blossoms.

"Oh, you look amazing, Andy!" Traci Nash exclaimed as the hairdresser finished her work."

Andy smiled at the hairdresser. "You did an awesome job, Brenda! Thanks so much,"

Brenda sprayed two more puffs of unscented stiff hairspray on her hair creation. "There! It won't go anywhere!"

Sarah was already done, flipping magazine pages while Traci and Andy stood at the counter.

"You have yourself a wonderful wedding ceremony today, and don't forget to come back and show me your pictures, Andy," Brenda said as the women left the salon.

"We will," replied Traci, "they've been waiting over twenty years for this!"

"No kidding!" Sarah added. "All this waiting better be worth it!" They laughed.

"Come on, Sam, we have to get to the church, " Oliver shouted from the car. Sam McNally was making sure his father had everything he needed, and fussing just a little over some little detail regarding the collar of his jacket.

"Dad," he said, heading out the door, "you look great. Now come on, we have to be there now."

Sam Swarek took one last look in the mirror, adjusted his hair one last time and ran out the door after him.

"Hey brother, you look terrific," Oliver said, giving him the thumbs up sign.  
"Good as it's ever going to get," Sam countered modestly.

Detective Tommy McNally, Andy's aging father, had walked her down the aisle to where Sam, Oliver Shaw and his grandson Sam stood patiently waiting.

Traci Nash and Sam's sister Sarah, each holding ruby cala lily bouquets, awaited her arrival at the top of the aisle.

"You take her now, Swarek, you keep her for good," Tommy whispered as he put Andy's hand in Sam's.

Sam beamed at him, "Never letting her go again, Tommy," he replied under his breath.

He glanced at his elegant bride, who flashed him the most beautiful smile.

"I'm having trouble breathing, you look so stunning, McNally" he whispered in her ear.

"You look pretty dashing yourself, Swarek, "

Fr. JeanPaul was eager to begin.

*****forward to now**

Andy had tears in her eyes as she listened to the lyrics. They described perfectly who Sam and Andy were, where they had been, and where they were going together. She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in his cologne, felt his strong arms holding her tight, and knew without a doubt that they couldn't've chosen a more perfect, romantic way to affirm their love for each other with this intimate group of family and friends. She looked up at him. "Thank you for this perfect song, Sam. It really fits us,"

"You're welcome, McNally. I chose it because it reflects my feelings so very well. I mean, I'd serenade you, but maybe it's best to spare the guests," he joked.

"Quite right. Can't do that to them, but I might just hold you to that,"

"No, don't." he shook his head.

"Wait til you hear my song for you."

"Hmm. Can't wait."

Sam held her close to himself, never wanting this moment to end. He closed his eyes and thought of all the times they'd shared. The good times and the bad, in sickness and in health. And when they were finally parted by death, he hoped it would be at the end of a full and wonderful life, well into their golden years, surrounded by many grandchildren. That, ultimately was his bottom line: to live a long and happy life with Andy. Having grandchildren would be that added bonus.

The singer waited for the clapping to die down before announcing Andy's selection.

"The lovely Andy requested this one for Sam, and I must say, ladies and gentlemen, I have never sung at a more romantic event. These two are the real thing. Let's hear it for Sam and Andy Swarek!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, a few whistles and demands for kisses. Sam and Andy happily obliged them.

_When I first saw you, I saw love. _

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love._

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love. _

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come, my baby _

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday _

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to _

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one _

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of _

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

The couple danced but this time, they were soon joined by a few others on the dance floor.

Sam couldn't speak. He just pressed Andy close and squeezed his eyes shut, moved by the lyrics and the beautiful way the band pulled this off.

"I'm so glad we made it," Andy sang softly, "look how far we've come, my baby,"

"McNally, I am speechless." he exhaled and cleared his throat. "Come here,"

Sam kissed her with all he had, only faintly hearing the cheers coming from their guests.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled good-naturedly.

Andy pulled herself out of his embrace. "Phew!" she gestured, adding a little comic relief of her own, as she moved over to the refreshments table.

Sam McNally sat with Tommy, taking in the magic of the evening.

"What do you make of all this, young Sam?"

"Um, it's good. It's actually still kind of surreal sometimes,"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure this day would ever come, to be honest. Your folks are one of a kind stubborn,"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Wonder where mom got that stubborn streak, Gramps,"

"Hey, now, I may be old, but I'm not deaf!" Tommy playfully punched Sam in the arm as he observed the people milling about with pride.

His daughter was happy, her Sam was happy.

Andy made her way over to their table, two cups of punch in her hands.

"For my other favourite men," she offered.

"You look so happy, darling," Tommy said as he held his daughter's hand.

"Thank you, Dad. I am very happy. My dreams just came true."

"He's over the moon, you know. I saw him blinking away a tear or two during that song,"

"I know. He was choked up," she smiled.

"Sammy, want to dance with me?"

"Mom," he warned, wishing he had the ability to reach her telepathically. He couldn't of course, make a scene here, but he really didn't want to dance.

"One dance. It's customary, dear,"

"No, it's not. Most people probably don't have their teenage son at their wedding,"

"Now that's not true and you know it!"

"Ok, it's not true." he grinned and reluctantly followed his mom who was holding tightly onto his wrist.

Sam Swarek stood with Oliver and Zoe watching his wife and his son. Six months ago, no one would've guessed, let alone himself, that life would unfold in this way and that he and Andy would be reunited and then united in marriage.

"You're a lucky man, bro," Oliver commented.

Sam nodded in agreement. "You said it." He took a sip of his drink.

At eleven, Sam and Andy made their way to the mike.

"Um," Sam began, "I just want to thank everyone who supported us all this time for being here to help us celebrate this most awesome day,"

"Thank you all for coming, we enjoyed seeing you and hope you'll stay a little longer to enjoy the midnight lunch that's coming in half an hour," Andy added.

"Just a special mention to Oliver and Zoe Shaw, for putting up with me," Sam said,

"And my dad and our son, for their love and patience and, well, understanding,"

"Oh and my dear sister, Sarah. Love you, Sis," Sarah smiled and waved at Sam.

"So, uh, have fun. We've got to be off to make our flight...in the morning, " Sam arched his eyebrows mischievously, getting a poke in the ribs from Andy, who was blushing crimson.

They jumped off the platform and sprinted hand in hand to Sam's truck.

Andy was out of breath from running and laughing, and the exhilarating thoughts of their wedding night.

"Oh, that was fun!" Sam said, slightly winded, too. He helped her in the truck and closed the door.

He sat behind the steering wheel not moving, still trying to regulate his breathing. "Oh. I think I'm getting old, McNally...time to get into a regular exercise program," he winked.

"Nah, it's just you getting yourself worked up thinking about...you know," she laughed.

"You might be right!" He started the truck and drove.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat behind the steering wheel not moving, still trying to regulate his breathing. "Oh. I think I'm getting old, McNally...time to get into a regular exercise program," he winked.  
"Nah, It's just you getting yourself worked up thinking about...you know," she laughed.  
"You might be right!" He started the truck and drove.

They chose a hotel near the airport for their early morning flight to the Caribbean. Standing at the front desk in their wedding attire, Andy and Sam waited for the man behind the desk to finish processing the paperwork.

"Sign here, please," he pointed to the line on the bottom right corner. "Congratulations, by the way, and please enjoy our complimentary bottle of champagne,"  
Sam signed the paper and smiled at the man. "Thanks."

Andy kicked off her shoes, sat on the bed and yawned. She held a glass tumbler of champagne in her hand. "Oh, I'm really exhausted," she said, taking a sip, making sure she had her best poker face on.  
Sam held his own glass and sat next to her on the bed, resting his hand gently on her knee. "Seriously?" he asked, perhaps more concerned because she'd recently finished her cancer treatments and fatigue was a side effect.  
She looked into his eyes, seeing his concern and love for her reflected back. "Oh Sam, I'm kidding!" she laughed, "Do you really think I would crawl into bed - with you - on our wedding night, and just sleep?!"  
"Don't scare me like that, Andy. I was really worried," He stroked his thumbs over her brow.  
"Don't be concerned. It's our wedding day, er, night,"  
He pushed her backwards playfully, his face coming very close to hers. "Well, then, Mrs. Swarek, why don't we get out of these clothes and have a nice hot shower before bed," He kissed her softly on her cheek, making his way slowly to her mouth.  
He felt her smiling. "What a great idea, Mr. Swarek," she replied, pulled herself out from under his grip and walked to the bathroom where he soon heard the water running.  
"Sam?" she called out, expectantly. Sam didn't need another prompting before he was in the shower with his lovely Andy.

She didn't waste any time. "Now, where were we, Detective," Andy purred as she pressed her body against his, feeling him respond to her touch.  
Sam rubbed her back, "Hmm. Let's see. Tell me what you like, McNally," His hands dropped low on her backside, caressing her ass. "Do you like this?"  
"Hmm, yup", she agreed. His hands worked their way up her back to her neck, his mouth sucking gently at the smooth skin as the water ran down. "How about this?"  
Andy threw her head back and sighed as he continued exploring her body with his lips. He leaned down and grabbed a soft, fleshy breast with his mouth, his tongue gently encircling her nipple. She groaned softly. "Stop, Sam, I want to take this really slow," she whispered, "besides, it's my turn," He obliged her.

Their wake up call came in way too early in Andy's estimation, because it didn't seem like they'd had a proper night's rest. She smiled at her husband, now laying fully awake beside her. They took a little time to cuddle and be close to each other.  
Andy traced small patterns on his chest, "You ready for this, Detective Swarek?, she asked him, her eyes sparkling.  
He pulled her closer to himself and lightly rubbed her shoulder. "If you mean, ready for the rest of our lives, then, yes, I'm up for the challenge,"  
"Good. So am I,"  
He rolled her onto her back and kissed her lips, his kisses becoming deep and passionate. Andy stirred underneath him, took in some air. "I've missed you so much, " she sighed, her eyes closed, as Sam continued. His hands caressed every inch of her willing body. He felt her legs part for him, an invitation for him to make love to her.  
"Oh Sam,' she whispered tenderly, "That felt so good, I'm just jelly,"  
He smiled as he tucked a few strands of her hair into place. "We're good together, McNally. I think we knew that a long time ago," He rubbed his nose affectionately against hers.

They took a quick shower, dressed, and then Sam brewed a small pot of coffee while Andy carefully folded her wedding dress and tucked it into the bottom of the suitcase.  
"So what are we going to do for breakfast?" She'd walked over to where he was standing watching the news headlines on the TV and wrapped her arms around him.  
He glanced at his watch and determined they didn't have a whole lot of time to spare.  
"Let's just grab something quick at the airport, hey?"

Three hours later they were buckled in and the plane was taxiing down the runway, the Swareks on their first holiday together for two weeks at a sunny Caribbean getaway.  
Andy remembered Sam didn't particularly like flying, something he'd just never found comfortable. She put her hand on his forearm, feeling the muscles tense as he gripped the armrest. The plane was flying smoothly now, and the flight attendent announced it was safe for the passengers to unbuckle their seat belts.  
"Did I ever tell you how much I dislike flying?" he asked her.  
"Um, yeah, I think so. But don't worry, we're safe."  
'And you just casually launched yourself out the side of of these things, hey?" he asked, shaking his head.  
"Oh my goodness, Sam, that was a long time ago! It wasn't too bad, actually, once you got over the initial fear. I actually considered taking on a part time career as an instructor, you know?"  
"Hmm," he said under his breath and held her hand. "No, I don't remember you mentioning that to me,"  
"Oh. I thought I might've." She paused to remember. "Then again, we were a little different back then. A little less open with our dreams and wishes..."  
"True. Lesson learned, McNally,"

Hours later, they were checked into their newly built rental villa. It was tastefully modern, with white concrete walls and black and grey decor. Splashes of colour came from the freshly cut bunches of flowers that sat in clear glass vases on each table and end table. Andy wandered around the place, taking in its beauty and architecture. "Look how high the ceilings are, Sam," she pointed. "I love this house. How did you find out about it?"  
"Uhh, Nash found an article about it in a vacation magazine. It's newly built, you know. Anyway, she showed me the article, thinking you'd probably love it here,"  
"Ah, well, she knows my good tastes,"  
Sam smirked. "It's actually called, 'high maintenance', babe,"  
Andy punched him playfully on the arm. "I am not!"  
They stood out on the deck, taking in the magnificent view of the ocean in sunset.  
"So, what do you want to eat?" Sam inquired, suddenly.  
"Well, let's see what they have."  
Sam opened the shiny new fridge; the brochure said the fridge came stocked on the first day. Lots of fresh veggies and some seafood.  
"I can make us something edible, for sure. You just sit and relax, milady," he pushed her away from the kitchen, directing her to the deck again.  
"I am a lucky, lucky, woman, Sam Swarek. Just so you know,"  
"I know you are," he joked back.

Within the hour, Sam had fixed them something incredible, and they sat outside, enjoying their meal. It was dark now, the lights of the other houses and street lights flickered romantically in the distance.  
"I can't wait to go exploring tomorrow, dear," she mused.  
"Me neither, but now, I'm getting so very, very sleepy. No joke this time," he cast a sideways glance at his wife.  
"Oh, you old man," she laughed. "Go get your beauty rest, I'll be there soon enough,"  
Sam stood up and gathered their plates and cutlery. Andy looked at him.  
"Supper was delicious, as usual," she complimented.  
Sam bowed slightly. "It is what it is, darling," he flashed her his dimples. God, she loved him so much.  
He came back a few minutes later and kissed her goodnight. "I love you, Andy," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes. These words came easily now, and Andy knew without a doubt that when he spoke them, he meant them.  
"I love you, Sam. Goodnight."

She sat back in her chair after he'd gone, and reflected on all the good things that had happened in the past few months. Most of all, having Sam in her life forever. How did she get to be so lucky, she thought. Yes, it took them this long to finally get here, but they'd arrived and that was the important thing.  
She imagined family times together: holidays like Christmas, Easter, and Thanksgiving. All these things she'd dreamed of having someday with all her loved ones. If there were one thing, she thought, that would make this life more idyllic was to have more Swarek kids running around, but at this stage in the game, that seemed highly unlikely. She'd leave that up to Sammy one day.

Andy finished washing the dishes, and decided to send a little email home to their son. Sam had taken his leave more than an hour ago, and was undoubtedly in dreamland, snoring away.

_'Dear Sam,_  
_Hope you are well. We arrived safe and sound. It's beautiful here! Wish you could see. Anyway, we'll take lots of pictures and post them. Hope Grandpa is doing well. Talk to you tomorrow._

_Love,_  
_Mom and Dad.'_

Making sure everything was locked, Andy finally felt sleepy. She washed up and crawled into the bed beside Sam. She threw an arm over his waist and soon fell asleep in what would be a most restful and dreamless sleep in a very long time.

Next morning they had a late breakfast on the deck. The view from this place was just so amazing!  
"What do you want to do today, Sam?," she asked casually, leafing through the stack of glossy brochures she'd picked up from the front desk.  
"Surprise me. Wanna do culture or history, or beach?"  
"Hmm. Well, there's a museum...but beach sounds great, too. Or hey, let's just be tourists and look around the shopping district."  
"Ok, this could take all day, honey, there are so many great things to see and do. Let's go touring around the city, asking the taxi driver to show us around the places of importance." He stretched and stood up, once again clearing the dishes.  
Andy thought on that for a little while, then nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, for today, that's what we'll do. We have lots of time to do the other things yet,"  
He stood behind her now and hugged her frame. "What's that perfume you're wearing? It smells really nice," he spoke into her hair.  
"Hmm. It's L'Air du Temps."  
"L'Air du Temps?"  
"Yes, that's its name. By Nina Ricci"  
"Ok then, that tells me a lot. I just know it smells nice on you," he smirked as she grabbed him by the arm heading toward the front door.  
"Just a sec. Have to make sure everything's locked and of course, can't forget my keys and wallet."  
"Oh you and your keys!" she joked, shaking her head in mock disbelief. Sam locked everything and out they went, trying to flag a taxi who could take them on a tour.

They were gone most of the day, looking at many of the sights in Willemstad, including the Governor's Palace and Ft. Amsterdam. They wound their way back to their villa around supper time. Sam paid the driver as Andy waited patiently on the curb. From out of nowhere, Andy felt a very hard tug on her purse straps. She knew instinctively to run with the purse snatcher and then stop him with a well placed turning kick to the groin. With her strappy sling back sandals, though, it would take all she had to slow this guy down. "Sam!" she called out. Immediately, Sam straightened up and ran after his wife and the assailant. "Let it go, Andy," he shouted.  
"No way, Sam. There's too much stuff in here," she yelled back. She tugged the purse back towards her with great force, causing the thief to lurch into her direction. She assessed quickly that a low turning kick to the groin probably wouldn't do, so she pulled her knee in for a knee strike and then let gravity to its job. The man doubled over and collapsed.  
"Let go of the purse, " Sam demanded as he knelt over him now, one knee on the man's back and his hand placed on his elbow, pushing upward.  
"Ouch, man! You're breaking my arm," the thief protested.  
The taxi driver had seen everything and called for police assistance right away. By the time they'd arrived, Sam and Andy had the thief restrained.  
"Looks like you know what you're doing," stated the police officer as his partner ushered the man into the car.  
"Yes, we do this work all the time. I'm Detective Sam Swarek, and this is Sergeant Andy Swarek. We're here on our honeymoon. We're from Canada," Sam stuck his hand out.  
"Wow. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Swarek. Great job! Hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here in Willemstad,"  
"Thanks. Do you need us to come with you?"  
"Yeah, for statements. It won't take too long,"  
"Fine. Except we have no vehicle, so we'll just get a cab and meet you a little later, sir,"  
"That will be good, we'll have everything in order and someone waiting when you arrive," with that the officer drove away.  
"I didn't even catch his name," Sam muttered, kind of puzzled.  
"It was Jacobus," Andy volunteered, gesturing to the name patch area on her shirt. "Constable P Jacobus"  
"Hmm. Well done, Mrs. Swarek. But next time, choose a little less drama and just let go of the purse, yeah?"  
"Well, I couldn't this time. It was just classic self defense Tae Kwon Do style...besides I did a little shopping, you know, so I couldn't just give that up,"  
Sam looked at her amused and shook his head. "Can't wait to see what you bought that was worth this much effort, sweetheart,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your comments and insights. I appreciate you all very much! Here's another chapter...and nine more days! Can't wait!**

* * *

Sam and Andy arrived at Police Corps Curacao's headquarters fifteen minutes after their incident to file a report and give their statements. They asked for Constable First Class Pieter Jacobus, and were shown to a reception area until he came to get them.

"Pretty nice, eh?" Sam mused aloud, walking around the room.

"I guess. It's bigger than what we're used to at 15, for sure.

"Hmm. Hey, here's our man," Sam continued, pointing at Jacobus' picture among many at a wall of portraits and commendations. Says he graduated in 1998."

"Oh, around the same time as you, eh!?" she quipped mischievously.

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded, a smile on his lips.

"Detective and Sergeant Swarek?" a male's voice called out.

Andy and Sam turned around to see CFC Jacobus standing inside the doorway, smiling.

"Hey!" Sam said, walking toward the man.

They spent about a half hour filling in forms and answering any further questions the constable had.

"I guess that's all we need," Pieter Jacobus said, shuffling the papers into a neat pile. "Thank you for your bravery off duty, Mrs. Swarek, but I'm sure you know that ordinarily we do try to recommend that citizens just let the robbers have whatever it is they're after and let the police deal with it. This case is of course, an exception. This man's been on our wanted list for quite a while already."

Sam sat with his elbows on his knees, looking sideways at his love. He smirked at her a little, as if to say, "I told you so," but refrained from any of it until they were in private.

Andy started to protest, but knew full well that what the man said was true. She herself probably would not recommend what she'd done tonight.

"So," said CFC Jacobus looking at his watch, "if you wish, I'm off in ten minutes, I could drop you by your villa,"

Andy and Sam glanced at each other. Sam spoke for both of them. "Yep, that sounds good. Thank you. We'll just wait in reception, then."

CFC Jacobus nodded.

"So, darling," Sam began once they were back in reception. He was curious about what exactly was in Andy's purse. Andy smiled. "You'll have to wait til we get home, Sam. Then..."

"Hmm. You keep my on my toes every time, Sergeant,"

"Don't worry, it's nothing, you know...", she leaned in very close to her husband, "...sexy."

He arched his eyebrows at that and frowned, feigning disappointment. "Oh no? Aw, I was hoping for something deliciously discreet,"

"Sam!" She playfully punched his arm.

Pieter Jacobus was very kind in offering the Swareks a ride to their rented home. It had been a long and exhausting day of sightseeing and crime fighting.

"If you're ever in Toronto," Sam began when Andy corrected him. "No, if you're ever in Regina, Saskatchewan, look us up. That's where we'll be in a couple months' time. Sam's getting a new posting,"

The officer looked from one to the other. "Ah, I see. I will keep in touch. You never know when an international ring"... he stopped. "Anyway. Good luck on your new endeavour. "

"Thanks," they both replied as Sam shut the car door.

They walked arm in arm up the steps to the front of the villa and unlocked the door.

"Now you have to show me why you did what you did, Wonder Woman."

Andy scoffed. "Wonder Woman? Oh goodness. Hardly."

"Well," Sam used his training officer tone on her, "You _do_ know better. That's what baffles me, Andy, to be honest. You were lucky the guy didn't pull a knife. Or worse."

"I know, Sam. I appreciate your concern. It won't happen again, I promise," She hugged him tightly.

"I'm serious, Andy. Don't mess with your own safety like that." He gazed into the deep brown orbs, her doe eyes, and whispered huskily, "I couldn't bear to lose you again after all this time," he leaned in and grazed his mouth tenderly over her warm lips.

"You won't, Detective," she responded. A tingle of electricity ran up and down her arms, giving her goose flesh.

"Now, this is the plan," Andy began as they sat on the couch. "We're both exhausted, and hungry...so, you use your culinary expertise to whip us up something delightful and quick, and I will run the tub and set a relaxing mood. Then I'll give you your long awaited present. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. I thought you said this wasn't a sexy gift,"

"It's not. But maybe after, you might be so overcome with emotions that...?" she trailed off as she began to walk to the bathroom.

"Gotcha," Sam laughed, shaking his head in amazement at this beauty, still so full of surprises as on the first day he met her.

After their late supper, Andy reached into her purse and pulled out the gift. It was small, no larger than an iPhone, and gave it to Sam. He looked at it, then at her.

"Open it, Sam."

He tore the delicate paper off very carefully, when he found a double gold frame. It took his breath away. On the left side, a picture of Andy holding their chubby, eight month old son, Sam, and on the right, a very recent wedding picture of the three of them at the dance. The frame had been engraved. _'To new beginnings. Look how far we've come already,'_

Sam stared at the photos. The love of his life, holding their baby son. It tore his heart to pieces he hadn't been there for them. Then, the happy picture of them with Sam on their wedding day; the time between the pictures spanning almost twenty years.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh Andy," he said, barely finding his voice. He cleared his throat, wiped a tear from his eyes. He was very moved. "I love it, thank you,"

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him finger the old photograph. "Sam, I didn't mean to make you sad,"

He stared a her with those expressive dark brown eyes. He breathed out in a little huff and ran his hand through his hair. "I would've come back, Andy, if you'd let someone know... I would've been there for you. I would've married you. I would've helped you raise our son. "

"I know that. Whatever our situation back then, I know we would've worked damn hard to fix it for his sake, Sam. I know we would've. But, you're here now, and we're in it for the long haul. I won't let you beat yourself up over it!" She moved closer to him on the couch, let her fingers stroke the stubble on his jaw, then she rubbed his shoulders.

He sat silently, still full of emotion. "Sam?" Andy questioned.

"Andy, I've thought about that scene so many times over, and I don't want to dig up the past, but, I need to know."

Andy nodded, not sure what was coming next.

"Why didn't you let me know, why didn't you want to find me? Did you stop loving me?"

Andy's breath caught in her throat. "Oh Sam, we had just broken up. You left me. I left you. It was our pattern over and over, and I was scared you'd think I was trying to trap you,"

Sam breathed out slowly. He hadn't expected that. He closed his eyes. "But I loved you. I told you never to question my love for you, didn't I?"

Andy shifted in her seat. Didn't expect this conversation to come up right now. "You did. Still the words rang hollow in my ears. You didn't show for it, and that's what I needed from you," He took it as a slap in the face.

"So, in your mind, I didn't walk the talk, and you felt you couldn't trust me enough to tell me,"

The conversation was getting a little defensive now, not at all how their evening should be ending. Andy tried to soften her answer. He was hurting over her choice to not let him into her life. Or their son's. She realized with a jolt that what she did was go into Mama Bear mode, protecting herself and her infant son from Sam. Sam, who would never deliberately hurt them. He had many faults, but this was not one of them. She felt badly. All along, she had thought only of her son and herself, never taking into consideration that he might want to exercise his right to choose to be Sammy's father. She'd denied him the chance to accept his responsibilities as a father, and as a husband if he'd wanted that.

"Oh Sam," she whispered, "I am so sorry I hurt you. I didn't set out to deliberately hurt you, believe me. I knew you were doing what you had to do. What you loved doing. I knew the only thing for me to do was run. Run away, just like you, I suppose. We are so ridiculously similar." she paused glancing over at him. He had his eyes closed as if to block out more pain. "I took my baby secret and I ran, because if anyone from 15 found out, you'd be there again, and we'd probably be doing the same all thing over again, this time with a little boy who didn't deserve our instability."

"You just said, you thought we'd work damn hard at trying to fix our relationship for his sake," his voice had a sharp edge to it. "Which is it, McNally?"

"I suppose we would've eventually, Sam. And don't you use your detective tone on me!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. He thought for a split second that he should temper his next words, maybe not even say them, but since they were here, talking about 'that', he let it all out. "You know what, McNally? I know this is now and we've changed for the better, and I'm so very grateful for all I have...but I'm working so hard at forgiving you for not loving me enough back then,"

"Me?!" she raised her voice in anger. "Look, Sam. It was us twenty years ago. I don't blame you for being angry at me. Please try to forgive me, Sam. I just couldn't bear it if every time you looked at me, made love to me, I knew you wondered if I loved you enough. You know what Sam? With this little revelation, we probably shouldn't even have gotten married, if you doubt my love for you," she sobbed now, her head cradled in her arm against the back of the couch.

Her last words stabbed him in the heart and made him shiver cold all over. All he ever wanted was to be married to her. She was the love of his life. What was she saying?!

"God, Andy, no! I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I do forgive you, Andy, and I _do_ know you love me more than I deserve. Don't say we shouldn't be married. Dammit, woman! I love you. You have to believe me when I say I've always wanted to be married to you, to have a family, to get old together. It's just you didn't give me the option." He reached over and stroked her back desperately, to no avail. She wouldn't look at him.

He rubbed his hands on his cargo pants nervously. He sighed, disgusted at himself for making her feel that he doubted her love for him. Those words were so far from the truth. She loved him more than anyone ever loved him. He knew it in his soul. His unchecked words, again, were causing her pain and grief. He desperately wanted to get out of this situation. He thought of getting up off the couch, just leaving her, going for a walk, but that was their old way of doing things.

"McNally, come here," he pleaded, extending an arm, touching her face. She finally looked at him. His dark, haunted eyes reflected the pain that was stored deep in the core of his being. Glimpsing into his soul, she suddenly felt such love and understanding for him and where he was coming from, that anything spiteful she might have wanted to say, every stubborn thing, simply fell away. She touched his face and slid over to him, pressing herself very close, letting him comfort her. She needed him, and she knew that he needed her, too. He put his head on her chest, listening to the rhythm of her beating heart. They sat silently like this for a long time; there was no need for words.

"Come on. How about that bath and then we turn in for the night?" she suggested after a while. The mood between them was still a little heavy, Sam lost in thought. She pulled him up off the couch and led him to the bathroom where their senses were met with little flickering tea lights and rose petals strewn carefully on the marble countertops. The soft bubbling sounds coming from the jacuzzi added to the romantic mood.

He stared at the sight, then back at her, questioningly. "What ever happened to not sexy?"

She pulled her top up and over her head, letting it fall softly to the floor. "Shh, my lover," she whispered. Sam watched and put his hands on her hips, his breaths coming in more rapidly now. He felt himself becoming aroused.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, planting little kisses on his chest as she went along. Lower with each button. His fingers caressed her lovely smooth, tanned skin. He unhooked her front closure bra, making her suck in her breath. He cupped her breasts in his hands, gently fondling them, tracing his fingers lightly over the small scar she had on one of them. "Sam," she whispered, then began to work on his cargos.

His turn. He took off her denim capris, letting his hands ride up and down her thighs. He fingered her inner thighs, her lace panties. She stirred. He grabbed her firm ass as his head dropped to kiss the soft skin at the base of her shoulders.

"Oh Sam," she said again, holding him, encouraging him. He stripped down and stepped into the tub. She followed eagerly, her heart pounding in her throat.

Later in the bedroom, their lovemaking was passionate and urgent, stemming from their hurts, and the desire to pledge their love for each other.

"McNally, don't ever say you regret being married to me," he began as he thrust himself deep inside her,

"No, Sam, I didn't mean it. I want it, all of it. I want you," she said as the waves of pleasure came washing over her.

She gripped him hard, her nails digging into his back. He straightened up, his muscles tensing at the pain of her nails biting into him. It drove him deeper. He heard her breath in sharply. "Because I'm meaning to prove to you over and over again," he paused for breath, "that this is not a mistake, that fate had this planned out for us since the beginning of time."

"Uhhum, she agreed, loving this talkative side of Sam when they made love.

"Let me hear you say those words, McNally," he urged, somehow needing to be affirmed.

"I love you and we were meant to be together forever... Oh Sam, I need you NOW!,"

"Hmm. You love me more than enough. Oh. My. Lovely. Andy!"

He collapsed on top of her, breathing rapidly. She looked at him with a soft contented smile on her face, and all he saw was the face of an angel.

"God, I love you," he whispered as he kissed her. "More than enough," she added.

They spooned together and were soon drifting away in a most deserved sleep.

*** Several hours later. ***

"McNally?", he whispered as he shook her gently out of her nightmare.

""Oh Sam! It was horrible!", she sobbed, curling herself up into his side.

"Hey, hey, darling, shush. You're safe. I'm here to protect you, remember? Want to talk about it?"

"No, I can't!" she whimpered, "It was too real,"

He held her against him, kissing the top of her head, stroking her hair and rubbing her shoulders until she calmed down.

They got up eventually and had breakfast in the early morning light. They had only a few more days left here in paradise. They talked about that and what they had to do when they got back to Toronto. Sam's job would be priority, of course, then selling the house and eventually a trip West to Regina, where they'd be looking for something nice there, too.

"And then there's dad," Andy noted.

"Yeah, you'll have to talk to him about coming West with us,"

"Not sure he'll like that very much,"

"But babe, you're his only family. He needs a little more care now that he's in a home. I really want him with us and I mean it,"

"Thanks, Sam. That means a lot to me,"

"Hey. Tommy McNally means a lot to me, too."


	4. Chapter 4

***Bit of a crossover name dropping happening near the end. We'll see how this all evolves.**

Back at their home in Toronto, their honeymoon over now, Sam, Andy, Tommy and Sam jr. were just sitting down to a family supper. Andy helped Sam make the supper adding some of Tommy's favourite dishes. They'd decide tonight would be the night they'd ask Tommy to come west with them.

"So, dad," Andy began tentatively.  
Tommy looked at her mid-bite. "You look troubled. What's up, sweetheart?"  
"Well, we have some news,"  
"Good lord, you're not pregnant!?"  
Sam couldn't contain himself laughing at the older McNally's outburst. Sam jr. looked from his mom to his dad, then to his granddad.  
"No, I'm not pregnant, good heavens, Dad, I'm 45 years old." She glared at Sam for laughing, then at her father. "Anyway, Dad, Sam's been offered a new job."  
"Great, Swarek! When do you start?"  
"Uh, well, I start per October 1. We've got some time yet", he coughed into his fist, "...before I go,"  
Nothing got by Tommy McNally. "Before you go? Where exactly is this new job, Sammy?"  
"Um, that's what we're trying to tell you...it's in Regina, with the Regina Police Service."  
"Regina!? Who the hell goes to Regina!? You know what they say about Regina..."  
"Dad!"  
Sam snickered again, but kept his laughter in check, for fear of the wrath of Andy. His father in law had such off the cuff comments sometimes. While Andy obviously didn't appreciate them, Sam thought they were hilarious!

Tommy put his fork down and rested his back against the chair. He felt seriously put out by this news. Who would take care of him now? Sam and Sam remained quiet, not wanting to get caught in the middle of this father- daughter discussion.  
"Well, I suppose it's good news, Swarek. You deserve a promotion for all your years of hard work and dedication, " he conceded.  
"Thanks, Tommy, I appreciate that," Andy took a deep breath and tried talking to him again. "Dad, we want you to come live with us. We can get a house that will meet all your needs, really. You'll be independent. "

Tommy was quiet. He looked at his daughter and her family. They were eagerly awaiting his response. How could he say no to them? He had no one else. Andy was his life, his pride and joy, and that grandson of his, well, he wanted to remain close to him. Sam jr. had his whole life ahead of him and he wanted to share in his achievements. "You guys really want me to come live with you?" Sam spoke up now, a twinkle in his eye. "We would be honoured to have you stay with us, Sir,"

Tommy took another bite of food, seriously considering the alternatives.  
"Granddad, please say yes. I want you there for my birthday," young Sam put in.  
"Classic guilt trip if I ever heard one, young man," Tommy replied, looking sternly at Sammy.  
Tommy looked over at Sam and then back to Andy. "Yes, I'll come. On the condition that you two give me my space. I might come for supper, I might not, depending if I feel like cooking my own meal that day. Call me an independent old fool, but I've lived my life as a bachelor for a good many years now,"  
"Oh Dad, I'm so happy!" Andy leapt off her chair and ran over to hug him. The smile on Sam's face could've lit up the whole room.

It was now all beginning to get finalised; the job, the move, the house. It was now the middle of September and Sam had only a couple weeks left at 15. He hadn't taken on any new cases and was finishing up the ones he was currently working on as best he could. Detective Traci Nash would take on the ones he wouldn't be able to close.

"So," she said one day at coffee time, "excited for the new job, Sam?"  
Sam sipped his coffee. "Um, yeah. We're looking forward to the change of pace, the new scenery. You know, all that good family stuff,"  
"We're all going to miss you around here, you know,"  
"Hey, we're only moving two provinces away. Not the end of the world, and we'll be back for summer holidays at the cabin,"  
"Oh, you're not selling that?"  
"Naw, Andy loves it. I want her to be happy,"  
"You're such a sweet husband, Sam. Everything a girl would want, really,"  
"Hey, that's enough of the flattery, Nash, what do _you_ want?"  
"Um, well, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, actually,"  
"Go ahead."  
"It's about your going away dinner next week. She paused. Sam crossed his arms and looked at her. "Well, I was wondering if you'd mind terribly if I brought someone along."  
"Geez, Nash, sounds as if you've chosen Frankenstein as a date,"  
"Well, maybe to you and Andy. Listen, if you don't want me to, I'll understand,"  
"Who, Traci?"  
"Luke Callaghan,"  
Sam's mouth sort of dropped open as if to speak, but he couldn't find the words, so he closed his mouth again. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"Ok. I knew this was a bad idea," Traci back pedalled a little, unsure of what Sam would say.  
"As in _Detective_ Callaghan? What's up," he waved his hand, "between you and him?"  
"Well, nothing, really. We've worked together a few times, things sort of meshed, in a weird way. We aren't actively pursuing anything, Sam,"  
"God, you and Callaghan!?" he shook his head in disbelief. "Sorry, Trace, I don't mean to be rude."  
"No, I shake my head and wonder what's going on sometimes, too,"  
Sam smiled at her discomfort. "Don't worry, Nash. We're all mature adults here, and the bad blood between me and Luke is from a very long time ago. It's probably time to let that go. I got the the girl, after all."  
"Yeah, but what _about_ Andy? She was once engaged to him, and I don't want her to feel awkward or uncomfortable on my account,"  
"Call her and ask her yourself, I'm not touching that one," he flashed her his dimples.

In bed that night, Sam related Traci's story to Andy. "I know, Sam. She called me and explained, or asked, or apologized, "  
"What did you tell her?,"  
"I told her she deserves to be happy. If Callaghan makes her happy, _and she trusts him_, then what the hell? I won't stand in her way. She's my best friend, Sam. I'd like to think I've moved past all that. "  
"Well, then I guess we'll have Luke Callaghan at my farewell party," he sighed. "I'll be able to catch up with enough people that I probably won't have to say too much to him."  
"Or me. In any case, we'll be polite about it,"  
"Come here, gorgeous," Sam leaned across and kissed Andy on the forehead.  
"Hmm. That was chaste, not really used to you being, um, chaste," she teased him.  
"Yeah, well. I can be if I want to. I'm really bagged tonight. I hope you don't mind,"  
"No, I'm tired, too. We've got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in,"  
"Goodnight Andy Swarek, I love you," he mumbled.  
"Good night, Sam Swarek, I love you, too," she pecked him lightly on the cheek. Not long after she heard him snoring softly beside her. She turned out the lights.

"So, brother, can you tell me a bit about your new job?" Ollie asked Sam at the farewell party, which was held at their all time favourite cop hang out, the Penny.  
"Brother, I have to be honest with you. I can divulge very little,"  
"Very little is better than nothing at all, mystery man,"  
Sam exhaled. "Ok, well, it's a, um, I'll be in charge of setting up a new inter-provincial division, similar to Guns and Gangs."  
"Oooh. In the Wild, wild West. That's cool. Any familiar names on the team?"  
"None so far. Actually, I haven't heard, but I'm expecting to collaborate with some big guns."  
Oliver nodded. "You know your bright and sunny disposition will be missed around here, Sammy."  
"From what I've heard...look, Ollie, we'll be back. For now, every summer. We'll stay in touch, brother. Maybe you and the family can come out to visit us. We've got lots of room. A whole floor for that matter,"  
Oliver looked at him curiously. "A whole floor? Tell me about the new Swarek residence in Regina, Saskatchewan,"  
"Well, we decided on an old character home, a former red brick bank building converted to a multi-family dwelling. Except we'll be taking it all for ourselves. There are three floors, four bedrooms on each floor, living room, a bathroom and kitchen/dining room. Andy's dad will have one floor to himself, as will we.  
"Sounds huge. What's the square footage?"  
"Um, I don't remember, but it's fairly large, sitting on two acres in the middle of historic downtown. The building is from the 1920's. You know, Al Capone era and all that.  
"Ooh. Spooks, gangsters, and villains. But Al Capone is supposed to have stayed in Moose Jaw, not Regina that I know of. Anyway, so now a cop family is moving in. Sounds intriguing, Sammy." Oliver grinned.  
"No one ever said anything about spooks, Ollie," Sam chuckled and bought him another drink.

Andy and Traci were chatting at another table when Luke came in and pulled out a chair next to Traci. Traci smiled at him, slid a shot glass in his direction. He smiled at her, "Thanks,"  
"Andy," he nodded. "Hope things will fall into place in your new home," He fiddled with a napkin.  
Andy smiled. "Thanks, Luke,"  
There really was nothing more to say between them, so Andy took her drink and excused herself. She looked for Sam, but that's when she saw Gail and Nick, friends from her past she hadn't seen in a very long time. She waved at them and made her way through the cluster of people.  
"Hey! How's everything?" an older Nick asked, standing up to give Andy a big bear hug.  
"Oh, I didn't know you'd be here, Nick," Andy beamed, "It's so good to see you," she hugged him tightly.  
"Ahem, McNally, he's with me," Gail Peck interjected, flashing her wedding ring.  
"Gail! Nick! When? And you didn't invite your old friends from 15?"  
They both shrugged happily. "We just decided to take a holiday to Vegas one day and do something that we were meant to do a long time ago...but you weren't here anyway, doll. We've been married for almost eight years now,"  
Andy's eyes popped out of her head. "Oh my gosh, you guys. I really did fall off the face of the earth, didn't I? Do you have kids?"  
They nodded proudly. "Three boys. Michael, Thomas and Patrick," Andy laughed. "You do know you named one of your kids after the famous Irish rebel hero, right?"

Nick laughed. "But of course, the Irish-Canadian-ness is coursing through my veins,"

"Seriously, it's so good to see you both," Andy said.

"So we heard you and lover boy over there," Gail pointed over to Sam standing next to Oliver, "heard he finally swept you off your feet and did the right thing, eh?"

Andy blushed and played with her own rings. "Yeah. I'm so happy. He's such a great husband and father,"

"Huh. Never guessed him to be the family man," Gail smirked. Nick looked at his wife, then smiled at Andy."I'm so glad to hear you guys finally got it right, Andy. I remember before you left, you were so miserable. It was truly a miserable experience to be around you... ," he chuckled.

"Thanks, Nick. Better late than never, hey?"

Sam's last day was Friday. They were scheduled to begin their long trip on Saturday. Sam and Tommy McNally were going by plane, and Andy and Sam had to drive there in order to bring the truck out.  
"Sam, you take care of grand-dad, ok?"  
"Mom. Really, we'll be fine,"  
"Stop worrying, Andy. I'll take good care of Sam here," Tommy piped in.  
"Ok, we'll see you at the hotel in a couple days,"  
"Mom, it only takes 28 hours by car to get there,"  
"Sam. Your dad and I are going to relax and take our time. So we'll see you in two days. Enjoy the hotel, go sightseeing, spend some time with grand-dad."  
Sam stood corrected. It still felt a little weird sometimes thinking about his mom and Sam being a unit. He was amazed at how everything they did now was done as a couple, on their own time. He hugged his mom as the final boarding call was made.  
"Ready, Gramps?" he asked Tommy.  
Andy waited around until she saw their plane take off down the runway, wiping away a solitary tear.

**Three days later**

The movers finally left. There were boxes everywhere, lining every wall. Sam and Andy walked through their new home. "Sam, I think it's going to be so good here. It's so different from all the hustle and bustle of the big city. This is so much more quiet than what we're accustomed to," A train whistled in the distance as if to accentuate her point. "See? When was the last time we heard a lonesome train whistle like that?" He held her against him. "It'll take a little getting used to for me, but I've got a good feeling about being here,"

They checked in with Tommy on the first floor. "Dad, is everything ok for tonight?" Andy asked.  
"Yep. Thank you for giving me the first floor. I don't think I could handle all those stairs,"  
"Yeah well, one of the first things we're going to do is have an elevator put in," Sam said matter of factly.  
"Thanks, Sam. That would be nice,"

The next few days were spent unpacking, arranging, buying some new furniture and settling into their new home, just in time for Sam's 20th birthday, which they spent as a family, celebrating with Sam's favourite meal and watching old videos of Sam's first year.  
"I'd like to go out to check out the place, if you don't mind," said Sam after a while. "Sam, er, dad, can I use the truck?"  
There was an audible silence in the room. Sam looked at his son, then at his wife. No one except Andy drove his truck. "Um, you're not insured as a driver on it, Sam."  
"Shit. How am I gonna go now? I can't exactly take the bus,"

"Look, how 'bout we hang out a bit," his father offered, "We'll go sight-seeing. You can see where I work, and then I'll buy you a couple drinks. I promise I'll add you first thing tomorrow,"

Sam sighed. How fun was this going to be, having a couple drinks with your old man? "Yeah, ok." He couldn't help the tone that dripped with disappointment.

**The Team**

Sam's office was just down the hall and to the left. He'd been acquainted with the key members of his new vice team already in Regina, and had tons of paperwork to do before their new unit became fully functional. He checked his email for any news. He was surprised when head office sent a memo, notifying him that a complete list of names of all the men and women on his team would be sent to him by fax. Fax was the preferred way to transmit delicate or top secret information. The fax machine beeped and whirred as it warmed up. Soon he held in his hand the list of who's who and the exact magnitude of this inter-provincial unit. It was rather impressive. He didn't know each and every one on the list, but a few names popped out at him. People from his past and people he'd met professionally from other divisions. Among the names, Sgt. Leslie Bennet, Royal Newfoundland Constabulary, now posted in Ottawa in an elaborate undercover assignment, and Cst. Julianna Braddock, Strategic Response Unit, Toronto Police's Emergency Task Force. He was surprised Don Boyd wasn't on the list. Sort of relieved, actually. He scanned further down the list and to his great surprise, read Det. Luke Callaghan. He rolled his eyes. Shit! He was going to have to work with Callaghan. Sam ran his hand through his hair. He'd never gotten along with Callaghan. Especially since Callaghan had set his sights on Andy when she was Sam's rookie. Callaghan just smooth-talked his way into Andy's life and next thing Sam knew, she was preparing to move in with him.

"You look like you're deep in thought," Sergeant Boyko said, pulling Sam out of his memories.

"Hey, Boyko, uh, Danny," he shook his head. It was a little weird speaking to his former Staff Sergeant on a first name basis. After he'd left 15, Dan Boyko ended up here in Regina, taking over, a fresh start after a family break-up.

"Sam," he laughed. "So I see you got the list."

Uh, yeah," Sam breathed out, holding the sheet of paper up for him to see.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, right off the bat I can say I'm glad Boyd isn't on it, I'll tell you that much,"

Danny Boyko laughed again. "Didn't think we could risk having a wild card like him on board," Sam nodded in agreement.

"Danny, I, um, have some," he paused, looking for the right word, "...history with Luke Callaghan. Bad blood, you might say,"

Boyko looked at him. "Is that so? Do you think you could still you work with him?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Yeah, it's personal, but it was a long time ago. I'll behave,"

"Good man. We can't have any weak links on this team."

"The rest of these guys, I've only heard about, maybe met once or twice, as in Cst. Braddock. I didn't think she was still in the field,"

"Oh yeah, she's been quiet this past year, but she's still around and sharp as ever. Very keen to get involved."

"Well, that's good. And this Sgt. Leslie Bennett. Who is she?"

"She's one hell of an undercover cop, Sam. Did a long haul in St. John's last summer as the druggie girlfriend of Taylor Gossard, local dealer and kingpin. In real life, she's pretty tight with former RNC cop turned PI, Jake Doyle."

Sam shrugged. "Don't know him. Nonetheless, it sounds like you've put together a good team. I'm looking forward to meeting these guys."

"Good, because we have them all coming in for a debriefing in three weeks' time. We need to have our goals and initiatives in place by then."

Sam slumped forward in his desk. "That's not a lot of time, Danny,"

Danny Boyko turned on his heel, began walking out of Sam's office. He changed his mind, apparently, and rested inside the doorframe. "You can do it, Swarek. That's why I chose you,"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, boss,"


	5. Chapter 5

**NB. I don't own the words 'Excerpt from the letter of Gustave Flaubert addressed to his wife Louise' . I just wanted to share them as Andy wanted to express her love for Sam.**

Andy was getting a little worried about Sam these days. He was getting up early, coming home late on a regular basis now, he was living and breathing this new inter-provincial crime unit.  
"Honey, you need to ease back a little," she'd warned him, only to get a typical response in return.  
"I can't, love. We're on a really tight schedule," he'd say as he poured over his files that he'd brought home.  
Over the weeks, he became so engrossed in his research that Andy began to scheme.  
Mini holidays, stay-cations, anything to help him take his mind off his work for just a little while. For her, their first argument as a married couple, the one where he spilled his deepest feelings about not being given the option to be included in her and baby Sam's life, still stung.  
She knew now she'd been wrong not to tell him, and she hated the thought of him wondering if she'd stopped loving him all those years ago.  
Since early spring, when he showed up in her life again, he'd made a point of being there for her. He stayed with her through her cancer treatments, he was there when she got the news that most of her house had burned down. There when she confided in him that she no longer wished to pursue her career in policing. He'd been faithful and steady, a pillar of strength she needed in her life.  
Maybe now it was her turn to show him how much she appreciated and loved him.

It was already dark out when he got home that night, it was nearly nine o'clock, in fact. She met him at the door, kissed him and warmed up his supper. She gave him a beer, and sat with him at the table as he gave an overview of his long day at the office.  
"Where's Tommy and Sam?" he asked.  
"They went to the movies, some old black and white flick, I think it was the Grapes of Wrath."  
Sam looked at her. "Grapes of Wrath? You think Sam is interested in that old Steinbeck movie?"  
Andy shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. He's deep water, sometimes,"  
Sam chuckled and patted her hand. "Just like his mama, maybe?"  
Andy cleared the table and soaked the dishes. Sam had gone to the bedroom to get out of his work clothes.  
He came back in his favourite tee shirt and jeans. Andy smiled, and thought to herself how great he still looked.  
He grabbed another cold beer out of the fridge and settled on the couch, picked up the remote and surfed the channels, hoping to find a good hockey game to end the day with. He loved the Montreal Canadiens with a passion, but lately they hadn't been doing so well. If they could get walloped by their long standing arch rivals, the Toronto Maple Leafs, then it was a very bad day, indeed.

Andy took this opportunity to work some of her magic. She went into their bedroom, changed into a new sheer baby doll, let her hair down and freshened up. She came back, dimmed the lights and sat herself squarely on Sam's lap. This took him by surprise, his jaw dropped and he stared at her slim figure. "Whoa! I've never seen that before," he looked her up and down, then quickly switched off the TV. "Sweetheart, you look ravishing,"  
"That's true, you haven't seen this before, because I just picked it up this afternoon," She pressed herself against him, nudging his nose with hers before planting a deep kiss on his lips. "Then, why don't you come ravish me, Sam Swarek," she whispered in his ear, her fingers tracing a line down his cheek to his chest.  
"Oh, McNally, you know I want you. Let's go have some fun, eh?"  
He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, where he placed her gently on the bed. He slipped off his tee shirt and she caressed his chest and flank, sending little shock waves through him. She traced little circles around his erect nipples, and she felt his muscles rippling and tensing at her touch. "I love watching your muscles move, Sam," she purred.  
She pulled him down beside her, then sat up, taking control. She unzipped his jeans, pulled them down off his hips, letting them fall to the ground next to the bed. She opened a book - "Sam, I want you to listen to this first, it was written in the 1800's"  
He lay still, eyes closed, waiting. Sometimes Andy had the strangest urges, like wanting to read him something from a book while they were entering into foreplay. She began. He felt comforted by her soothing voice, yet stirred by the passionate words written by a husband to his wife.

_"Excerpt from the letter of Gustave Flaubert addressed to his wife Louise -_

_August 15, 1846_

_I will cover you with love when next I see you, with caresses, with ecstasy. I want to gorge you with all the joys of the flesh, so that you faint and die. I want you to be amazed by me, and to confess to yourself that you had never even dreamed of such transports. When you are old, I want you to recall those few hours, I want your dry bones to quiver with joy when you think of them._

Andy stopped. "I want you to lay helpless, Sam, and let me show you how much I love you," Sam's mind raced. His heart beat faster as he imagined all the passionate things Andy would do to him.  
She straddled him, resting her knees on his arms. Her soft hair cascaded down over his face as she kissed him tenderly on his jawline, his mouth, his eyelids. She nipped at his neck, tugging softly as he moaned underneath her body. When he felt he couldn't take it any longer, he freed his arms from under her and slid them under her sheer nightie and up her sides to her breasts. "Oh, you are so beautiful, so perfect," he said, caressing her breasts. Andy shivered from his electrifying touch and arched her back, throwing her head back a little. Sam slid her downward to his hips. "McNally," he growled, "you drive me insane! Come on,"  
Andy flicked her hair off to one side and instead of obliging him, moved herself off, sat at his side and planted sweet kisses on his belly, his inner thighs and lower. He growled again, clutching her desperately. "No, Sam, not yet," she teased and continued with her game. Sam was already near the edge, barely able to keep himself from falling over it.  
"Oooh, Andy, you are a vixen," he sighed, out of breath. Seeing his plight, Andy positioned herself over him, though not really wanting this exquisite experience to end. "Are you close?" he whispered. Andy closed her eyes and nodded. "I love you, Sam Swarek, do you know that?" she asked.  
Sam closed his eyes and nodded. "I know it,"  
The light from a full moon streamed in through their bedroom window, casting a silhouette of two entangled lovers on the wall.

They lay in each other's arms contentedly, Sam rubbing his hands lightly on her arms, when they heard the front door opening and closing. "Looks like your parents have turned in for the night, Sam," they heard Tommy say.  
"Um, yeah. So, Gramps, do you want some cookies before bed?" Sam McNally asked.  
"That sounds good. Pour me nice glass of milk to go with that, too, please, won't you?"

Andy got up with Sam's alarm the next morning and began making breakfast while Sam hopped in the shower. When he got back to the kitchen, she had a plate of eggs, bacon and toast ready and waiting. Sam made his coffee and poured a small glass of orange juice.  
"Hmm, you are so good to me, darling," he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You must've sleep well last night?" he joked as she hardly ever came out for breakfast with him.  
"Just thought I'd send you off with a proper breakfast, seeing this is a big day and all,"  
"That's nice. Listen, that piece you read aloud," he paused, "I've been thinking about that."  
"Oh? Did you like it?" she cocked her eyebrow at him.  
"I loved it. So, I was thinking, what if we wrote each other love poems, you know, letters to share when..."  
"Sam, really? That's so romantic. Yes, I like that idea,"  
He smiled, his skin flushed a little. They ate peacefully when Sam's beeper went off. He phoned work: some last minute details with Boyko and then a very long day ahead.  
"I'll call when I leave work tonight, don't wait for supper, I'll grab something on the way," He kissed Andy goodbye and headed out the door.

Sam and Danny Boyko held a large group debriefing outlining the reason for setting up this new taskforce. They'd called it The Inter-Provincial Initiative Against Organized Crime Unit, or OCU for short. It would serve as a pipeline of up to date information for police departments nation-wide. The members present would all go back to their own police forces and work out of their own units, attending teleconference sessions on a monthly basis. Sam noted that each member on the list had significant experience in undercover work. Being connected through OCU would provide the resources and manpower from coast to coast that would help make a serious dent in the world of organized crime.

Sam met the team members one by one for the rest of the day. He glanced at his watch. It was 11:30 and his stomach growled. He was almost finished his informal meet and greet of sorts, and had just a few more left to talk to before it was time for lunch. He made a mental note of who he'd still get to meet after lunch: Sgt. Leslie Bennett, Cst. Jules Braddock, Sgt. Michelle McCluskey, and lastly, Callaghan.  
He wasn't particularly interested in meeting with Callaghan, though he'd promised Danny Boyko he'd remain calm and professional.  
The afternoon flew by and before he knew it, Boyko was wrapping up this inaugural gathering of the members of OCU.  
Sam found that all his female colleagues were very pleasant to talk to. They were all very knowledgeable, competent and fully cognizant of what needed to be done. That left Callaghan, who seemed aloof and resentful of Sam's position on OCU. Ironically, Sam thought, he'd saved the 'best' for last.  
Callaghan knocked on the door, not even waiting for Sam to invite him in, and leaned on the door frame holding a can of Coke in his hand.  
"Detective Swarek," he drawled, with the familiar smirk on his face that Sam wanted to wipe off so badly.  
"Detective Callaghan, what a surprise. Sit down," Sam gestured to the chair opposite his desk. He could barely hide his intense dislike for the man.  
"All right, Swarek, I know that you're just as thrilled as I am to be here. Let's just cut the crap and get right down to business," Callaghan sat down, then took a little sip of his drink. "So, just tell me what my job is going to be. Fill me in, Detective."  
Sam slowly breathed out. "You know, for once, you're probably right. I was telling Andy I'd be professional,"  
Luke Callaghan rolled his eyes and scoffed, giving Sam the distinct impression that Luke thought himself too good for both himself and Andy.

"Look, Callaghan, " Sam began. "I told Boyko there was some history between us, and there has been for years, but that we'd be able to work together for the team. Correct me if I'm wrong. If you'd rather go home, now's the time to say so,"  
"Damn rights we have bad blood, Swarek. You took Andy from me, you bastard," Callaghan was so angry he almost spit.  
"Whoa, whoa, this has nothing to do with Andy! You've had it out for me since the Academy, long before she entered the picture. Besides that, it wasn't me who cheated on her while engaged to be married. " He fiddled with his wedding band, hoping Callaghan would notice.  
"Yeah, well. Andy aside, there are cops and then there are cops."  
"Meaning, you're the brown-noser who got where he is today by having all the right connections and by schmoozing all the right people. I got you pegged, Callaghan."  
Luke jumped up and rested his arms right over the desk, his face just inches from Sam's.  
"Don't you dare speak to me in that way! I'm a hardworking cop, Sam. I've been a detective far longer than you have; I have more experience. And speaking of schmoozing, I see your favourite staff sergeant is our chief of operations. How's that for having connections?"  
Sam pushed Callaghan away, disgusted. "What do you have mixed in that Coke can, Callaghan? You're fuckin' drunk!" Callaghan stood up and staggered to the door, waving an arm in the air as if to dismiss Swarek.  
Sam took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, willing himself to keep his composure. "Ok, you know what? I think we'd best be having this discussion at a later time. Do us both a favour crawl back under the rock from which Boyko rescued you!"  
"You know what your problem is, Swarek? You're too arrogant and self centered to see the bigger picture; it's all about what's in it for you,"  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're drunk. Get out!"  
When Callaghan left, Sam called Danny Boyko and related the whole situation to him, making sure that Boyko understood that Sam would handle it. He didn't want to reinforce Callaghan's perception that he was Boyko's hand picked golden boy who had the Boss deal with the challenges. He had to prove to himself, to Andy, and even to Callaghan, that he was man enough to put aside those differences for the sake of the team and the future success of their mission.

He drove his truck into the garage and opened the front door. "Hey, I'm home," he shouted. He heard the TV in Tommy's living room, so he went over to see what was going on. With Andy's help, Sam thought, Tommy's first floor living room looked very comfortable. Cozy even.  
"Hey, Sammy, come in. Sit down,"  
"Um, hi. Where are Andy and Sam?"  
"I think they went out to get some groceries."  
"This late?" he looked at his watch. It was 8:45 p.m.  
"Yeah, Andy said something about the stores not being so busy after supper,"  
Sam nodded in understanding.  
"Do you want a beer, Swarek? Got a good hockey game on,"  
A beer sounded good, and it would be great bonding with Tommy.  
"Sure," he replied, getting up to help himself in the kitchen.  
"So, how's work been lately?"  
"Busy," Sam admitted. "far more challenging than I first expected,"  
"Well, I'm sure you're doing a good job, Sam. How is old Boyko doing these days?,"  
"Good, I'm guessing. We haven't really socialized,"  
"Maybe you and Andy could hold some kind of housewarming party, invite some of your new colleagues. That would be good."  
"Hmm. I never thought of that. Maybe."  
"And your boy needs to meet some people, too, Sam. He's like a fish out of water,"  
Sam twirled the beer bottle in between his hands. "I was hoping he'd have gone out to find a job by now,"  
"Well, moving can be a tough thing, especially for kids his age."  
"What 'kids', Tommy? At his age I was in college taking whatever courses I could to get into the Academy,"  
"Just cut him a little slack, Sam. It's a good thing he has his own car now, though. That's a start,"  
"Hmm. You know, Tommy, I don't always see things the way Sam does. Maybe I'm a little hard on him. I've got zero experience at being a dad, so I don't know, am I missing something?"  
Tommy remained silent, a little taken aback by Sam's frank admission. He knew Sam had had a rough upbringing without a father figure for much of his life. He couldn't even draw on something as basic as referring to 'what my dad used to do'.  
Tommy decided to speak gently, "Son, you have to go day by day. Be there for them when they need you. I can't say I was the best example in Andy's life. In fact, I gave her a broken home, enough alcohol-related incidents that she didn't deserve to see or clean up, and I think Claire and I robbed her of her youth. It's a wonder she turned out as well as she has. I'm very proud of her,"  
Sam took a sip of beer. Having Tommy call him 'son' meant the world to him. As dysfunctional as they all had been, they were a family now, working as best they could to keep some semblance of normal. "Thanks, Tommy. I'm going to come to you for more father-son coaching tips, you know," he joked.  
Tommy smiled, his blue eyes gone pale and watery. "You're the missing piece in our lives, Sam. You're the son I never had,"  
"Aw, don't you go all mushy now, old man. I mean it. I'm not in the mood for blubbering. But thank you...Dad." he grasped Tommy's hand for a split second, glad no one else saw this token of affection.

Andy walked in. "Hey, you're home," she bent down to kiss Sam. "Hi Dad,"  
"Darling, can I ask you for some help putting the groceries away, please?"  
Sam finished his beer and got up. "Thanks for the beer, Dad,"  
Tommy nodded and waved.  
"Did I just hear you call him Dad?" Andy asked in amazement when they were safely up on the second floor.  
"Yeah, it just feels right. We're family now, he's not sir or whatever, he's Tommy McNally and he happens to be my father in law. My father."  
Andy tugged at Sam's arm and pressed herself into his side."That's so sweet, Sam. I know Dad's so happy that we're married,"  
"Well, that makes two of us, then," Sam said.  
"No, actually, three of us," she corrected.  
"And Sammy? Is he happy about us, do you think?" he asked nervously.  
"He's thrilled, Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

**At the beginning of December**, Sam came home early from work with some news. Not good news; it was more like news he knew Andy would hate. The OCU team had been called up to close an investigation into a suspected human trafficking ring in Toronto. He had to go, hoped he would be back before Christmas, but just couldn't be sure. He thought of the best way to break it to her.  
"I'm really sorry, sweetheart, but I have to," he said to Andy, looking into her dark eyes. She leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed. "I didn't think you'd still have to go under, Sam. Really. I wasn't expecting this, especially just before Christmas. Do you know when you'll be done?"  
"I know...I wasn't expecting this either, and no, I don't know when we'll be wrapping it up. I promise you I will come back and make it up to you and Sam. Maybe have a family holiday?" he held her in his arms, breathing in her scent. "I'm going to miss you both so much!"  
"We will miss you, too, Sam, but can we do? If you have to, you have to,"  
"Will you see me off at the airport?"  
"Of course, when does your flight leave?"  
He looked at his watch. "Um, at 10, so we have a few hours,"  
"Holy cow, Sam. That doesn't give us a lot of time, does it?"  
He shook his head,"We'll have to leave here by eight,"

Andy and Sam spent some of that time deciding on what they should make for supper that evening. Andy loved when Sam came home early and they could make a meal together. It hadn't happened that often lately, so this was going to be fun. They decided on lasagne with a caesar salad and garlic bread. It felt like a casserole night and some comfort food seemed to fit their circumstances today.

"Dad!," Andy called out when supper was almost ready. "Dad, will you come for supper tonight? We have lasagne and lots of it! Garlic bread and caesar salad, too."

Tommy called back from his kitchen. "Good lord, girl. You don't have to shout like that. I'm not deaf you know!"

Andy ran downstairs. "Sorry Dad. Look, if it'll be easier, we can come down and bring the food to you...or are you ok with the stairs?"

"Come on, then. Let me set the table for four," Tommy replied, feeling relieved he didn't have to do the stairs. His bones were aching and he had days where he really felt his age.

"Ok, we'll be here in fifteen minutes. Do you have milk or juice ready?"

"I do buy groceries, dear. What do you want, milk or juice or both?"

Andy smirked. "Guess we'll have a little of both. Oh, and water, too, please." She headed back to her kitchen.

She found Sam and son were sitting at the table across from each other, both seemed a little bit exasperated with the other. "Oh, oh. What did I miss?" Andy asked. "It's nothing, Mom," Sammy was quick to answer. Andy looked at Sam, who said nothing and showed absolutely no emotion. She did notice that a vein in his neck was pulsing. _Walls are up_, _not a good thing,_ Andy thought. She'd try to talk to him on the way to the airport. "Ok, so we're moving our supper to Dad's. He's having trouble with the stairs,"

"Damn," Sam said in frustration, "I wanted to get that elevator put in sooner than later," He looked apologetically at his wife. "I'll get the contractors to come in when I get back,"

Sam McNally looked at him. "Get back? Where are you going?"

"I have to go under, Sam. I leave tonight for Toronto,"

"What the hell? No one ever tells me anything around here! What about our first family Christmas. Will you be home for Christmas?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Probably not, Sam. I'm sorry,"

Sam stared at his dad, not keeping his disappointment in check. "It's always work for you, isn't it?" he blurted out, "Work before family..."

Sam took it all without saying anything he knew he would regret later. It was Andy, however, who came to her husband's defense. "Samuel Thomas McNally! You apologize to your father, right now. That was totally uncalled for, young man!"

"Well. I'm right, aren't I? It's been that way from the beginning! He was never there," Sammy looked like he regretted saying those words for a second, then looked at Sam sitting across the table from him. He was challenging his old man to say something.

Both Sams were locked in a stare down, one set of dark brown eyes piercing the other. Both Sams were breathing hard through their noses.

"Sam! That's enough!" Andy reprimanded, "You apologize to your dad."

Sam muttered an apology and got up from the table. They heard his bedroom door close. Sam purposely avoided slam it, knowing Sam would probably not take that from him. The last thing he wanted was to get into a physical altercation with his dad.

"Stubborn, mouthy kid!" Sam commented and shook his head. He rested his head on his arms as if defeated.

Andy stood behind him and massaged his shoulders. "Don't look at me, Sam Swarek. He's totally _your_ son!"

"Oh right. I forgot you don't have a single stubborn bone in your body."

She punched him playfully between the shoulder blades. "Come on, help me get the food to Dad's please. I'll get Sam last. He needs a little time to cool off,"

"I think I need some beer," Sam said as an after thought.

**Be Safe...**

Later that night, and despite her best efforts to push it down, Andy felt crushed by Sam's going undercover for who knew how long. She blinked away the hot tears streaming down her face as she drove home from the airport. She'd had this bad feeling about the whole thing, hoped that Sam would be all right in whatever they were going to do. She was second guessing herself; maybe she should've pressed Sam into staying. She knew that probably wouldn't have gone over well.

**At OCU Toronto early the next morning**

Sergeants Leslie Bennett and Michele McCluskey were going under as well, each playing the role of escort in the sex trade.  
"You will be monitored by OCU at all times, ladies; if anything goes wrong, like you're off the wire for more than the usual time for bathroom breaks, etc., we will track you down. You both understand the nature and level of the risk involved." Sam said.  
"I've done this before, sure, but I'm still nervous, Sam," Leslie replied. Michele nodded in agreement.  
"You'll do fine, Leslie. Michele, you too."  
Sam paced around the room. "We hope this thing won't last too long, I know everyone, including myself, would rather spend Christmas with their loved ones." He ran a hand through his hair, thinking about his family waiting at home, all the things Sam had said at the table last night, and how he wished he could be with them sooner rather than later.

**Three weeks later**

Michele and Leslie were in a warehouse, chained inside a large metal shipping container with 20 other women from every place. There were girls there as young as 14, so frightened and desperate it hurt to see them suffering. Sam had posed as a slick so called Toronto business man looking to obtain women for some clients. McCluskey and Bennett had slipped into the ring without being made, gathered the intel that was so desperately needed to pin the head of this trafficking ring down and put him away for a very long time.  
Callaghan, Boyko and the others were organizing the sting, which was slated for the day after Christmas.

"Sgt. Boyko," Luke called out from across the office, "we need you here for a second to approve the plans,"  
Danny Boyko strode over and read the plans, examined the map of the warehouse, every exit and potential hiding spot.  
"We'll need snipers set up here, here, and here, " he pointed at the map.  
"Yes, we've got the exits covered, and a team ready to bring them all in,"  
"Looks good to go, Callaghan. Bring them back alive," Callaghan nodded. He had long since apologized to Sam for his rude behaviour and drunkenness at the first OCU meeting some months back. They both managed to put a great deal of effort into laying aside their differences and tried to work together in a professional manner.  
Callaghan knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to Sam Swarek while under his watch. For Andy's sake, for the fact that he still remembered how much he'd hurt her and taken her for granted when she was his, he'd make sure nothing did.

At the Swarek residence, Tommy and Sam bought a beautiful 7 foot fir tree and set it up, ready and waiting for Andy's decorating touch. Andy unpacked some of her old decorations, some sophisticated, and others, mementos of Sammy's various arts and crafts projects through the years. She touched the little red outdoor light bulb that Sam had decorated with spray-on snow, and its little yarn hanger she remembered helping him glue on. He had been 4, probably, when he made that. She hung it high, facing the front.  
She took out a ceramic Santa decoration her estranged mother Claire had given Sammy one year, wishing for a moment that things, relationships, would've been different. Claire barely knew Sam.  
It was hard for Andy to get '_in the Christmas spirit_' when she knew Sam wasn't going to be home. She missed him terribly. At last, she used the ladder to place the angel carefully on top, saying a silent prayer that Sam's guardian angel would keep him safe.

The three McNallys celebrated Christmas Eve by going to Midnight Mass, at Andy's request. Christmas Day supper came with as much holiday cheer as they could muster, but underneath it all was Andy's sickening fear that something bad was going to play out. Tommy told her it was natural to feel nervous about an operation like this, and that Sam had years and years of undercover experience under his belt, but somehow that didn't make her feel any better.  
"Sometimes a woman just knows; a _mother_ knows. I just can't shake this feeling, Dad. I'm not worried that Sam's going to screw up, but there are plenty of others who could. Just sayin,' "  
"Mom, maybe you can take your mind off that and we could go shopping at the mall on Boxing Day, maybe brave the crowds and find a few good deals here and there?" Sam suggested.  
"Hmm, yes, sounds like that might work, Sam,"

Early Boxing Day morning, Tommy and Sam were clearing the freshly fallen snow off the car as it warmed up. Andy was just getting on her coat and boots when her cell phone rang. Not many people had her cell number. This couldn't be good, she thought. Not sure if it was a sixth sense or just coincidence, Andy hesitated to answer it. Finally, with shaky breath, she called out, "Hello?"  
"Andy. It's Luke," His tone didn't sound good.  
"Luke, no! Tell me he's all right,"  
"Sorry, Andy, he's not all right, in fact, he's in surgery right now. Traci is here as a contact person,"  
And stifled a sob in her fist. The thought of Traci stepping up to the plate to be Sam's contact person was beyond her understanding. Traci, who had lost her fiance Jerry so many years ago in a horrific homicide.  
"I'm going to fly out to Regina airport in half an hour. I want to explain everything to you in person. I'll be there later this afternoon," he sounded very grim.  
"Oh Luke, did they tell you anything? Is he going to make it? How badly was he injured?" she cried, her mind working overtime. She had seen some bad injuries in her day.  
"Bad enough, Andy. I want you to come back to Toronto with me this evening. Bring your son, too,"  
She heard the car horn beeping and remembered her dad and Sammy waiting for her. She moved to the door and waved them in.  
Sam came running. "Mom? Mom, are you ok? What happened?"  
"It's your dad, Sam. He's in surgery in Toronto. He got shot during the sting..."  
Sam stared blankly at her as if unable to register what she'd just said. Tommy hugged Andy, trying his best to reassure her.  
"He's a strong man, Andy. He loves you both and he wouldn't leave you,"  
Andy cried in her dad's arms. "Luke is coming to get Sammy and I. Will you be ok by yourself, or do you want to come, too?"  
Tommy spoke gently, tucking her hair in behind her ear. "Andy, don't be worrying about me, now. I'll be fine, and if you want me there, I'll come. You need to focus on Sam and his recovery. He needs you to be strong, Andy,"  
She took a deep breath. "I know, Dad. I'll try,"

A few hours later, Luke Callaghan pulled into the Swarek driveway. It got dark really early, he noted. He looked at their house, impressed by its size. Snow was falling again, leaving a surreal feeling as the street light caught the snowflakes as they spiralled downward. Sam was a lucky man. Hopefully he would pull through and come back home to all this.  
He stood on the front step, waiting for someone to open the door. Sam McNally answered the door, and for a second, Callaghan had to do a double take. He was struck by Sam's resemblance to both his parents. His voice sounded just like his father's.  
"Detective Callaghan, come in," he said. "I'm Sam,"  
"Nice to meet you Sam,"  
"Luke! Please tell me what happened," Andy came to the door to greet Luke, too. "I just called the hospital and he's out of surgery and resting in ICU now, the operation went well, they said,"  
"So you know the details,"  
"I don't know what happened during the sting," she replied.

Luke explained to her how the sting was supposed to have played out and that, last minute, something went terribly wrong.  
"Sam's cover was blown, Andy."  
"They held him hostage, roughed him up pretty good, and, when our snipers were getting in place, someone noticed a flash of light bouncing off a piece of metal. He looked up to see the sniper and panicked. He shot Sam and left him for dead before the police sniper killed him.  
Andy held her hand up to her mouth, envisioning her husband laying in a pool of his own blood.  
When she'd called the hospital she was told he had suffered significant chest trauma from the gunshot, and still had a 25% chance of dying. The surgery was to extract the bullet, repair the internal bleeding and re-inflate a collapsed lung. She was told he was very lucky the bullet missed his heart.  
"He needs you, Mrs. Swarek."

Andy, Sam and Luke were boarded on the next available flight back to Toronto. Luke really did go out of his way to make things easier for the McNallys. He booked them a hotel room within walking distance of the hospital. "Just let me know if you need anything, Andy," he'd told her before he left for his home.  
"Thanks, Luke. I appreciate this,"  
Sam and Andy walked silently to the ICU, standing behind the glass watching Sam in the bed struggling for his life. Andy let her tears flow. He looked so horrible, his face already bruised and swollen from being beaten during the UC operation. She wished she could do something.  
"Mom, I feel so bad," Sammy began.  
"Why do you say that, Sam?" She turned to look at her son, obviously shaken at seeing his father hooked up to all those tubes and monitors.  
"Because I didn't say goodbye to him when he left,"  
"Sam. I know these few months been a bit of a challenge for you, first adjusting to us being a family with Sam, then us moving to a new city. I totally get it. Doesn't mean you don't love your dad,"  
"I think I do love him, Mom, I just can't get myself to say it. It's just weird...I'm not very good with words, I guess,"  
Andy smiled at that comment. "You definitely got that from him, then," she said.  
"Really? He tells me he loves me, you know,"  
"Really. He couldn't tell me those words until one day I was holding a bomb in my hands and he thought he was going to lose me for good,"  
Sam nodded. "It's just that this whole family dynamic is hard work. And I have a feeling he's disappointed in me taking a year off,"  
"No, Sam. He's just eager to see you graduate and begin your career. He has full confidence in your natural abilities,"  
Sam looked at his dad again. "I didn't know that," he whispered, "I'm going to make him proud, Mom. I really am."  
Andy hugged her son close to her. "You don't even know how proud he is of you, Sammy. He loves you so much. He carries around so much guilt over not being there as you grew up, maybe that's why he seems like he's being hard on you at times. He wants to see you succeed, "  
Sam arched his eyebrows, "So how do you deal with that, Mom? The choice to raise me alone, I mean?"  
Andy sighed. "It's complicated, Sam, and I really wish I could go back and do things differently, but I know we can't live in the past. We have each other now and we just have to make each day the best we can,"  
A doctor walked up to them. "Mrs. Swarek?" he asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Hi. I'm Dr. Park. I'm glad you're here. This must be your son?" He extended his hand to Sam. Sam shook it. "Sam," he said politely.  
"As you can see, your husband suffered a significant number of injuries. The worst of it being, of course, the chest wound and internal bleeding. That causes us great concern right now."  
"So is he in a coma?" Sam asked.  
"No, but he's heavily sedated, and will be kept under heavy sedation for the next few days, at least. His body needs to rest, and heal itself."  
"So can he hear us? Will he know we're here?"  
"No, maybe not for the first while. I know it's late and you two want to see him, but I can only allow you 5-10 minutes, tops. You'll need to go home and rest, yourselves."  
"Thank you, Dr. Park," Andy said.  
"Please make sure you use the antibacterial hand gel that's right over there," the doctor pointed down the hall a little way. When they were ready, Dr. Park brought them in Sam's room. Lights blinked and various monitors made little beeping noises, the breathing machine sucked oxygen in and out, all leaving Andy feeling a little unnerved.

She sat at Sam's side and found his hand. "Oh darling, I'm so sad to see you like this. I don't know if I should be angry or relieved. I guess I'm feeling a bit of both, Sam. Sweetheart, you're strong, and you can pull out of this. I need you to...we've only just started our life together, and I want you for myself for a lot longer than this." Andy squeezed his hand, hoping for a response. She wiped her tears away. Sammy put his hand on her shoulder. She got up out the chair. "I need to use the washroom, Sam, Go talk to your dad, hey?"

Sam sat down next to his father. He wasn't going to hold his hand like Andy had done. It was awkward. He cleared his throat, still not sure what he would say. He ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Uh, hi Dad. It's me, Sam,"

"Dad, you've got to come back to us, you know, because we've got a lot of catching up to do. I bought you a really cool Christmas present, Dad. You'll like it," He paused, feeling kind of silly talking to an unresponsive Sam. "Oh, and Dad, just so you know, I've decided to fill out applications to both the Police Academy and the RCMP Depot in January for the Fall intake. I joined a gym, too. Actually, that's part of my Christmas present for you. A membership, so we both can workout together." He looked at his father. "Can you hear me at all, Detective Sam Swarek?"

Andy came back to the room but stayed back a little seeing Sam pouring his heart out to his dad.

"Dad, I know I sometimes don't show much of how I'm feeling, and I just don't speak of it much, but you have to know that I do love you. I'm really happy that we got to meet and that you're a real part of my life now. It's what I've always dreamed of. Mom used to say you were her hero, but you're my hero, too. "

Upon hearing his words, Andy's eyes brimmed with tears again. This boy, their son, was trying so hard to overcome the awkwardness he felt. She desperately needed her husband to get through this. She composed herself and stood next to Sammy. "It's time to go, Sammy. We better give your dad some rest, hey?" Sam stood up and gave Andy some room bedside without saying anything.

"Sam, we'll be back tomorrow. Stay strong, sweetheart. I love you," she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it before hugging her son and leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**For linda p and jh126: Thank you for always posting good feedback and ideas. Your comments keep me on my toes and help me stick to the essentials. I appreciate receiving comments, so keep them coming! :)**

A few days later, Traci Nash came to the hospital to see how Sam was doing, of course, but also to see her best friend Andy.  
"Andy!" She ran to her and gave her a big bear hug. Andy cried on her shoulder, big sobs she'd held in trying to be brave for Sam's sake.  
"Trace, I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless being here,"  
"It's all right, Andy. He's in good hands. He'll pull through, don't you doubt that,"  
"I'm so scared for him. I lost him once a lifetime ago and now..." she broke down again.  
Traci just held her tightly, wishing she had the words to calm her friend. More than anything, though, it would be good for Andy to 'let it all out.' Traci remembered how devastated she was when Jerry died. It was like her whole world, her future, came crashing down around her, and she felt she was losing her mind. She was so grateful having Andy and Noelle, even the guys, around to help her get through the dreary days.

"Hey. We can't do anything for Sam right now except be strong and pray for his recovery,"  
"I know, Trace. I've found the chapel to be one of the most comforting places in this hospital." She grinned. "Next to the cafeteria!"  
"Oh, see, now that's my friend talking! Always making jokes about food!"  
"No, no, I don't make jokes about food, Sam does, though. About me and food," Andy smiled through her tears.  
"So, listen, Andy. I know you and Sam are staying at the hotel down the street. Now, if you want, and I'm offering with no strings attached: I have a couch and a spare bedroom in the basement. It's all done up, it's comfortable. I can even get you a real bed, instead of the couch..."  
"Oh Trace. We couldn't."  
"Yes, you could, because you wouldn't be imposing. I'm expecting you do your share of the work!" she joked.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I wouldn't be offering otherwise. Come on, what do you say? It would be fun, just like the girls' night out events we used to have!"  
"Except I have a twenty year old son with me,"  
"Oh, what the heck. My Leo's twenty something and living on his own in Europe!"  
So, I'll tell them at the desk that we'll be checking out tomorrow. Thanks, Traci!"

Sam's condition had stabilized overnight, though he was still in critical condition. Sammy didn't want to come to see his dad at the same time as Andy; so they decided to pull shifts. Andy opened the door to Sam's room.  
"Hi honey, she whispered, "I'm back. You know it hasn't stopped snowing since we got here. The doctor tells me you had a good night. I'm really happy to hear that. Before long you'll be up and bothering the nurses, I bet!"  
Sam heard everything she said. Inwardly he was smiling at this lovely woman sitting at his side who was babbling and somehow still allergic to silence, just as he remembered her being more than twenty years ago. He was glad she was here. He felt so sleepy, he couldn't move. His chest hurt something fierce and he remembered flashes of what had happened that fateful day. He remembered the face of the guy beating him when he was tied to a pole. His abs seared with pain every time he breathed. Or was it his lungs that hurt so badly? Maybe it was the ribs that got their fair share of the beating? He knew his injuries were bad, but Sam Swarek was always a fighter. Every conversation Andy had with him indicated she was scared for his health. He'd even overheard the doctor say to Andy that he had a 25% chance of not making it. The positive side was, he had a 75% of living, and that's all that mattered to him. He had so much to live for.  
He heard everything Sam told him, too. Like how much he loved having him in his life, how much he loved him, though he had a tough time expressing his feelings. Sam thought of himself, always struggling with how to say what he really felt until it was almost too late. If he could do anything over, it would be to not lose patience with Sammy. It was like seeing himself, and he'd lost patience with that Sam a long time ago. If he could only teach Sam not to make the same mistakes!

_'I'm not going to let you go, Andy and Sam, I'm going to do my best to come home, to live my life to the fullest. I have so much to live for!'_

Andy sat quietly beside Sam reading a magazine she'd bought downstairs. It was some woman's magazine covering a variety of topics such as nutrition, fitness, gardening, interior decorating, arts and crafts.

"Sam, what do you think of this? I'm just reading an article about fitness. I know that's one thing we all have in common. What if we all - as a family- took up mixed martial arts for exercise? They've got these really neat classes that sort of choreograph the martial arts moves to some really great music. No, Sam, it's not all that Gangnam style pop music or rap, either. Though, to be honest, I do think Gangnam Style is a very fun and catchy song," she reached for Sam's hand, wishing he'd respond.

Sam rolled his eyes, at least that's what he wanted to do. He hated Gangnam Style with a passion! Everytime the radio played it, he was quick to change the channel.

_'Andy, if I could do MMA with you and Sam right now, you know I would. And, if it'll make you happy, then yes, sign us up later. I want to do that. I want to spend time with Sam. I just want to see your beautiful smile, darling. Your eyes have lost their sparkle and it hurts me to know you're sick with worry and fear. Don't be afraid, my love.'_

Andy continued to read her magazine, occasionally looking up to see if Sam was doing anything. "You know what, honey? I wish this room had some music, all these beeps and blips are so... well, they remind me of ill health and stuff like that. Would you like some quiet music, Sam? I can ask if that's possible. Oh! I can't wait for you to be well enough to get a regular room!"

_'Darling, look at me. I'm the poster boy of ill health at the moment! But, I get what you're saying. Hmm, not sure about the music. Not sure if they'll allow that just yet. Maybe Sam will bring in his iPod later and have it so loud I'll be able to hear! Ha! That would be something else! Kids these days!'_

Andy looked at her watch. "Oh, before I go, I should mention that Traci has taken us in for however long it takes to get you home. I miss you, Sam, I miss your strong arms around me, I miss your voice. Please get better soon, my love. Sam will be here shortly. We've decided to take turns staying with you, if you don't mind.  
I overheard him the other day, by the way. He didn't know I was in the room. He's just like you, Sam. I'm so happy he's a part of my life. Thank you for him!"

_'Aha. You're welcome, btw. I'd have to say, though, tongue in cheek, that it was my pleasure! (Gotcha, McNally!) Makes me wonder if you knew the time was right...I'll have to ask you about that once I'm feeling more like myself. Anyway, I'm glad you're at Traci's. You need to be around good people, Andy. I'll bet Oliver and Zoe would've taken you in, too. He came to see me, by the way. Oh, and Callaghan, too. He doesn't usually say a lot. He's very deep in thought. I sense he feels guilty for some reason. Maybe because he's trying to make it up to you. Don't worry, I'm not in the least bit jealous because I know you're mine, body and soul. I love you Andy McNally. I really do.'_

Andy picked up her purse and magazine and stooped one last time to see Sam. She held his hand close to her cheek, letting some tears fall in a silent prayer. "I'll be back tomorrow, Sammy. Be good, darling. I love you." Then she was gone. Sam sighed, his heart breaking in pieces. _'Don't go...'_ Tears rolled down his cheeks and he was helpless to do anything about that. A nurse came in to check his vitals. She took his temperature, poked and prodded the bandages and checked his pupils. The IV machine made these trilling noises, indicating that the medication needed to be replenished. She changed the bag and adjusted the buttons. Sam felt an icy cold stream forcing its way into his veins. He shivered and the nurse placed a heated cotton thermal blanket on him. _'Thank you,'_ he said in his inner voice, and tumbled into a deep sleep.

Sam didn't know if it was a short sleep or a long one he'd had, but soon he became aware of a presence, his son's presence, he thought, and he was very happy. As it turned out, it was a strange dream or maybe and out of body experience. Something he couldn't explain. A figure walked through smoke or fog toward him. Sam felt as if he knew that figure, but couldn't put his finger on it. The figure got closer, it was a man with dark hair, kind of wavy. He was smiling at him like he knew him.

"Brother, how are you? It's been so long," Sam instantly recognized him as Jerry Barber, his long time buddy from his academy days and his days at 15 Division.

"Jerry! Man, it's good to see you."

"So I see you're in pretty rough shape, Swarek. What did you do this time?"

"Ah, it was nothing. Some freak accident; a perp. spooked and shot off his gun. At me, man. I didn't see it coming. All I could think about was my family. Hey man, did you know I'm a father? Andy had my baby, a son she named after me. He's not a baby, of course, he's twenty. I'm so proud of him. Gonna be a copper like his mom and me and old Tommy,"

Jerry smiled and nodded. "That's great, bro. You're probably a pretty great dad,"

Sam shook his head. "I actually don't have a clue about what I'm doing. I see him having the same difficulties as I had and I want to steer him away, but it ends up two hot tempered guys at loggerheads."

"Well, give yourself a bit of credit. You're a better influence on him than you think. And that's why I'm here, Sam."

Sam looked confused. "Jerry?"

"You've got too much to do yet, Sam. It's not your time and you can't come home yet. Your wife and your son need you to get all healed up."

Sam nodded. "I want to stay here, Jerry. I want to stay with them,"

Jerry was perched on the edge of the bed. "Then do that, brother. I will miss you, but I'll always be close by. Til that day old cops like you and me meet again. Oh, tell Andy she's in good hands with Traci, will you?"

"I will, Jer. I love you, man," Sam called out. Only it came out as some inaudible groans and moans to young Sam's ear. He pushed the call button that was pinned to Sam's pillow. A nurse came in a few minutes later.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, moving herself close to Sam.  
"He just made these sounds, like he was trying to talk, but they sounded more like groans, I guess. It was um, weird. I don't know how else to describe them,"  
The nurse checked the medication. Still enough drugs to knock him out for a few more hours. "I'll make a note of it, but he's not due for more meds until later. Call if it happens again,"  
Sam nodded and looked at his dad. He didn't look peaceful. It was like he was determined to do something; make contact or show some sign that he was getting stronger.

"Dad. I hope you're not hurting too badly. They've got you filled up on antibiotics and painkillers. Looks like you could run your own pharmacy! I'm kidding, but you must be feeling pretty good, hey?"

_'Actually, I can still feel pain, Sam. I feel too much. I can feel the stitches grating inside me, I can feel the cells closing in to heal the wounds. I suppose that is a good thing, but it's like I'm feeling in 3D. You probably wouldn't understand, son,'_

"So, I bet mom's told you we're staying at Aunty Traci's house now, hey? She's pretty cool for one of mom's friends. Oops, I don't mean that in a bad way. It's fun to hear the two of them nattering like old ladies about their days at 15 when they were rookies together. Aunty Traci showed me a picture of you and mom, Traci and her fiance Jerry the other day. You were all smiling. So happy. _What happened, Dad?_ Sometimes I wish I'd grown up like every other kid in my class, with a mom and a dad who loved each other, who were happily married. You know all that sappy stuff," Sam shrugged his shoulders and stopped talking.

_'Don't stop, Sammy. I love hearing you speak. Tell me more about yourself. Yeah, your mom is pretty happy to be with Traci again. Those two were always close. Maybe in the way Jerry and were close. Oh, speaking of, you'll never believe this, but Jerry came to talk to me today. He seemed to know what happened, he knew about you and about your mom and I being married now. He told me it wasn't my time to go yet, that there was still much for me to do. So that makes me happy, Sam. It means I get another chance to help you and guide you as you step out into your own life. You asked me what happened. Yes, your mom and I were happy. I was crazy in love with her, but it scared me how close we'd become. We were like a unit, we spent so much time together. One day, I made a bad judgement call. It was the day my best friend Jerry died, and I sort of snapped. I lashed out at your mom, did the most despicable thing. I told her I couldn't be a cop and still be with her. I chose my job over her, Sam, and thought it would be best for both of us if we didn't continue in our relationship. For six weeks she called, she texted. She reached out to me. But I ignored her, led her -and myself- to believe it had to be this way. She got cold on the inside, Sammy. You never want to see a woman turn from loving and caring to icy cold. She hated me for hurting her so bad without any warning, without any further explanation, I know it. You know, for six weeks I was a fool. I knew I should tell her that I was sorry and just make up with her. I knew I loved her and needed her in my life, but son, I just couldn't get the words out. (This is where you get it from.) I regretted every moment of pain I caused her. Then one day we were on a job together and it was the day she was stuck holding a grenade in her hands. She was brave, Sam, but so frightened, too. She told me to go. I couldn't. My heart raced in my throat, it was all I could do to keep myself from breaking down and losing it. The love of my life was standing before me, holding a bomb and all I could think of was that she could very well die that morning. I made the decision to get over my fear and just tell her how I felt. I know the timing was all wrong, but I was so afraid of losing her. I didn't want her dying alone, so I held the grenade with her. Just wrapped my hands around hers, looked into her beautiful brown eyes._  
_Anyway, long story short, she was saved from near death. I followed her into the locker room after our shift, to you know, to try to patch things up. I made a joke when I should've been serious. She looked me straight in the eyes and told me, "I don't care if you were joking or if you were serious, Sam! I just don't care anymore." She stomped out. I followed her in a panic, realizing with shock that she'd given up on me. I've never spoken so quickly about my feelings as on that moment, when I knew she might just walk out of my life for good. You don't know the turmoil I was in. I had gooseflesh at the thought of me pushing her to this point. I had no one to blame but myself, and I begged her for a chance to make it right. But you know your mom. Stubborn. I asked her to meet me for a drink, but she bit her lower lip, looked at me with pain written in those beautiful brown eyes, and just shrugged her shoulders; didn't say yes or no. I hoped she would have the grace to forgive me. I waited and waited. She never came. She didn't text or call. It was the one time I _**did**_ want her text messages in those six to eight weeks. A few days later, back at work, I discovered she'd gone UC and they didn't know how long she'd be gone. I've never been heartbroken in a relationship, but your mom was different, she tore my heart into little pieces, then stomped on it. It was at that moment that I realized exactly how much I'd lost._

Sam sat in the chair not saying too much more. He had his iPhone and was texting someone. Probably his friends. He didn't see Sam's finger twitch on the blanket. Sam set his mind to it and tried again. His whole hand twitched. That got Sam's attention. He put his phone down and called to the nurse's station. "He just moved his whole hand!"

"Could just be reflexes," the nurse replied casually.

_'Or it could be me, trying to communicate with my son, you cow,'_ Sam thought. He moved his hand again, wiggled his finger. _'There, how's that for reflexes?'_

The nurse left the room to make some phone calls.

Sam sat very close. "Dad? Can you hear me? If you can, wiggle your finger again, please, " he whispered in Sam's ear. Sam did.

"Oh my god, Dad. You're here, you're here, you can hear me!"

"Sammy," he replied, his voice parched and dry as dirt. He couldn't open his eyes very wide because they were still somewhat swollen from the beating he'd received. Sam got him a cup of water and a straw. He filled the straw with water and gently squirted some in Sam's mouth.

"Give me that straw, Sam, please. I can drink..." Sam drank the contents of the cup and asked for more.

"I've gotta tell mom! She'll be here soon. And probably Aunty Traci, too. I hope this means you're on the road to recovery, Dad!" Sam left the room to phone his mom from the lobby. Sam was reminded of Andy's babbling at that instant.

Andy and Traci arrived a half hour later, just as Sammy had said.

Andy planted soft kisses and tears all over Sam's face. "Gentle with the goods, sweetheart, he said, joking,"

"Oh Sam, my darling Sam! I'm so glad you're going to be ok, I offered so many prayers for you,"

He reached for her hand. "Thank you for not losing hope, Andy. I heard everything you said, I felt your pain."

She gently nestled her head next to his on the pillow, felt his warm breath in her hair. "Oh my Sam. I'm sooo sorry they did this to you, but the main thing is, you're going to get through this and we'll take you home..."

He breathed in deeply and exhaled, still in obvious pain. Andy heard a rasping sound in his chest, and jerked up her head to look at him. "Oh Sam! Did I hurt you?" He motioned to her that no, she didn't do anything. "Should I buzz the nurse?!" Without waiting for his reply, she did anyway. A nurse came in and asked Andy to please move back. "There's this wheezing sound coming from his chest," Andy explained. "Let's have a listen, hey, Sam?" the nurse's face betrayed no concern, though she might've been very good at her job. She placed her stethoscope on different parts of his chest.

"I'll make sure Dr. Park comes by," she mentioned to Andy, freaking her out.

"Well, what does this mean!? I mean...is it serious?" Andy asked.

"It could be, but we'd like to take every precaution with this type of injury and have a thorough check up. Dr. Park will be here soon,"

Ten minutes later Sam's breathing was still laboured, he closed his eyes and tried to ride out the stabbing pain he felt with each breath. Andy began to cry seeing him like this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tomorrow is the big day! Spoiler Alert: I'm torn...saw a preview last night and it sort of makes me a little sick to my stomach. :( Hence Andy's reference. Poor girl.**

* * *

"Mrs. Swarek, could you please step out of Sam's room with me? We'll need to asses his condition once more, meaning he'll likely undergo a series of CT scans, blood tests and other diagnostics. If there is a hemorrhage, we'll likely need to operate on him again and repair the damage. It could take a few minutes or it could take hours, but I will let you know when he is out of immediate danger."  
Andy was nodding, though only half hearing the words Dr. Park was saying. She was in shock that just when he seemed to be getting stronger, he had this happen.  
She stood aside as the attendants wheeled Sam out. "I won't give up on you, Sam!" she called as he went past. Hopefully, he'd have heard that.

There was nothing further for her to do except wait. And pray or think positive thoughts. She decided she needed the quiet comfort of the chapel.  
'God, please don't let Sam die today, please,' she prayed in a childish manner. She picked up a meditation book laying face down on one of the chairs next to her. The words seemed to speak to her situation and the hopelessness she felt right at this moment. Somehow, she felt relief of her worries. She put the book back and sat very still, eyes closed, trying to envision the words as they applied to her. After a while, it dawned on her that Traci and Sam were still hanging around the hospital somewhere. They'd decided to leave Andy with Sam. Andy dialed Sam's cell.

"Hey. Sam, your dad took a turn for the worst. They're running some tests on him now, can't say how long. I'm in the chapel. Please tell Aunty Traci we could go home and wait there."  
"Oh no! Mom, we'll be right there!" came the anxious reply.  
A few minutes later, Traci and Sammy were sitting next to Andy, taking turns comforting her. "These things sometimes happen, Andy. It's a small setback, that's all. He is injured pretty badly, right? Maybe there's some internal bleeding?"  
Andy sniffed. "I can't take this waiting, Trace. He was doing well, I thought. I can't lose him, I would die!"  
Traci hugged her friend once more. "Let's get away from here, guys. Come on, we'll order pizza or Chinese food and try to remain calm, ok?"  
Sam nodded in agreement. "Mom, you can't help him here. You need to take care of yourself, too,"  
Andy left her cell number at the nursing station for any updates, no matter how late, she needed to know his condition. The nurse promised someone would update her as soon as Sam was stabilized.

At Traci's, they ordered Chinese take out. They were chatting a little about what Sam thought he'd like to do in the Fall, what his options were and so on, when the house phone rang. Andy was relieved it wasn't her cellphone. Traci got up to answer it.  
"Hey, how are you?" She mouthed Luke's name to Andy who was trying not to listen.  
"No, just the three of us eating supper. There's lots left over if you want to come by," Traci looked over at Andy. Andy shrugged her shoulders, signifying she was okay with Luke coming over.  
"See you in fifteen, then."  
She hung up and returned to the table. "I hope you don't mind, Andy?"

"No, I'm good with it, Traci. I don't mind at all. So are things getting a little serious with you guys?"

"Um, yeah. I guess. It's very strange, because neither of us were actively trying to get into a new relationship, it just sort of came from working together." Traci looked a little sheepish, but happy. "Sometimes you don't question what life throws your way. You learn to take it, like a blessing or something,"

"I can vouch for that! Who would've expected things to work out for me and Sam after all this time? I really hope it works out for you guys,"

Doctors came to a decision regarding Sam's condition after seeing several scans. They'd discovered that he had developed a small blood clot in one of the arteries leading into his injured lung, and doctors had to work quickly to remove the clot. This also explained the severe pain in his chest and the wheeze when he breathed. The emergency surgery was successful and Sam was put on blood thinners to prevent any other clots from forming. He was resting comfortably sedated when Dr. Park called Andy with the news.

Andy's cell rang and she just about jumped out of her skin. "Hi," she answered anxiously. "Mrs. Swarek, it's Dr. Park calling about Sam. I have good news. We had to perform emergency surgery on an artery leading into his injured lung because he had a small blockage caused by a blood clot. We removed the clot and put him on new meds. We do need to watch for pneumonia, as that's a possibility. He's stabilized and resting comfortably at this moment. We'd rather you didn't come see him until tomorrow, though, as he needs his rest. If things go well tonight, we'll be moving him out of ICU and into a private room."  
"Oh wow. That's incredible news. Thank you so much," she said with much relief in her voice. She wiped her eyes as tears sprang forth again. Her eyes felt sore from crying so much these past few days.  
Sam was sitting next to her on the couch. "And? What's happened?" Traci and Luke were also eager to hear Andy's news.  
She smiled and retold the doctor's story. Traci beamed and flashed her a big smile. "I told you, didn't I? He's in good hands, Andy, and I'm certain the prayers have also worked!"  
"Thanks, Trace. I guess you're right. I'm so relieved!"  
"Are we going to see him tonight? asked Sam.  
"No, he needs to rest on doctor's orders."  
"I'm happy he's okay, Andy," Luke said, "I mean it. I know we've had our differences, but I can't imagine not having Sam around."  
"Thanks, Luke,"

**Dec. 31, one week after Sam's incident**

"Why don't you come out to 15th's New Year's Eve Dance with us tonight, Andy? Traci asked her friend at breakfast that morning.  
"I don't know. I don't have anything nice to wear, neither does Sammy, for one,"  
"Well, I have a closet full of stuff. I'm sure you can find something nice. It's not like it's going to be super formal, you know,"  
"Hmm. What about Sammy, though?"  
"He's about the same height as Luke, right? Maybe a little lankier, but..."  
"Oh no. We couldn't impose on Luke like that, he's so particular with his clothes,"  
"No, seriously, let me call him quickly. He can lay out some stuff that Sam could choose from, he can go to Luke's after work,"  
Andy sighed. "Okay, Traci, you win. Call Luke,"  
"You won't regret coming out tonight. It'll be fun!"  
"Oh yeah. Who of the 'old crowd' is still there that I should know about?"  
"If you mean a certain someone...yes, she's still there."  
Andy rolled her eyes. "Maybe not, then. I just don't want to get into all that. What I'd love to do is hang on my man's arm as we walk into the room together, proud that after all this time we made it work. And even now, we are _so_ all about having a close _emotional_ relationship. We're so close, it seems we sometimes can read each other's thoughts and feelings, " Andy recalled a conversation she'd had with Sam's ex one day. Marlo was boasting, telling Andy why she thought she and Sam were working: 'because we keep emotional distance'.

"I mean, seriously? How can you even _have_ a solid relationship without being emotionally connected with your lover?"

Traci took a bite of her food. "Well, the proof is in the pudding, as the saying goes. Look, Andy. It was more than twenty years ago. It's old news. Let it go, is all I'm saying. Besides, you've got your own wonderful Sam over there." She pointed her fork over at Sam sitting on the couch watching a recap of last night's sports. "If anything, don't you think she'd be jealous of who and all you have in your life right now?"  
"Yes, but, I still feel a lot of well, let's say, um, animosity toward her. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but she..."  
"Now hold on a second. _He_ was just as guilty, and you know it. She didn't just rope him in, Andy. He was a willing participant."  
Andy stared at Traci, speechless. She didn't expect to hear this blunt response from her best friend about Sam. Traci put her hand on Andy's. "Look, I'm not trying to play devil's advocate. I never liked what went on between them. It's just that, to be fair, it was Sam who lost faith in you."  
"Are you quite finished now?" Andy's voice carried a hint of annoyance at her best friend's honesty. She was right, of course, but Andy just hated to be reminded of that time in her life. She took a deep cleansing breath in and quickly changed the topic. Traci decided not to pursue it any further.

**Later at the hospital**

"So, sweetie, um, Sammy and I have been invited to go to 15th's New Year's Eve dance tonight," Andy began.

Sam's eyebrows shot up with surprise. "And you're going?"

"Yeah, though a part of me doesn't really want to," Andy fidgeted with her hair.

"It would be good for you and Sam to get out, though, right?"

Andy shifted in her chair. "Sam, I'm going to be honest with you." She paused for a moment, hoping her words would come out all right, "I don't want to go because I don't want to see _her_."

Sam was quiet. Another challenge from their past came out into the open. "Andy, I guess it's okay to feel that way, honey, but you have to know it wasn't a serious thing we had going on. It wasn't the same as what you and I had. I loved you then. I still love you, we were connected in a very real way. We still are."

"Please, Sam. I can't bear to think of you and her like _that_. Please don't say another word about that, okay?"

He reached for her. "Come here, love. I wish I could go with you, I'd show you off and twirl you around to each corner of the room, I'd sing you a karaoke love song, I'd propose to you in front of the whole room if we weren't already married." he flashed her his dimples. "You know what I mean,"

Andy smiled at that. "I'm not really the jealous kind, Sam. I'm not."

"Oh yes, you are, McNally. I saw the jealousy flashing in your eyes, and believe me, it was not a pretty sight,"

"Ok, but I don't know why I'm feeling that way now, is all. I hate feeling this way."

Sam stroked her arm. "I can't tell you how you should feel, Andy. I can say that for me, dealing with Luke all these years, it felt good to come to an understanding between the two of us and in the fact that I wasn't the one who lost out. I got you. I respect him as a colleague. Ok, maybe respect is a bit strong, but I can _tolerate_ him well enough now,"

"You **did** get me, but I am the lucky one...I won you," she kissed him.

Sam chuckled at that. "You got the main prize, Andy! Well, ok, maybe our Sam's the main prize. We both won. Speaking of which..." Sam paused. He used his training officer voice. "Are you sure you didn't know you were, um, fertile, that night we got together before I left?"

"Sam! What are you talking about? Of course not..." she blushed a deep crimson at the memory of that night. They'd made love like there was no tomorrow. Hot and urgent. Not using protection. Sam looked at her intently. "You're blushing like I've never seen you blush before. McNally? What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Andy smiled at him coyly, her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. "Maybe. Maybe I did know I was at the peak of fertility. I had wanted so much for us to really get back together, Sam. I didn't know that you had other different plans. I wouldn't have if I'd known...but Sam, getting pregnant, though it would've been better had it been under different circumstances, ...getting pregnant was something I really, really wanted. I wanted to have a baby with you... our baby, Sam."

Sam didn't say anything. Just smiled at her. "I knew it! Something you said to me when I was in a drug induced dream, I think. My head was all fuzzy. Anyway, you said, 'Thank you for him,'

Andy recalled what she'd said to him. "It wasn't a dream. I really did say that to you, though I wasn't sure you had heard me. So, you're not angry? What did you say to that?"

"No," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "why would I be angry? It's not as if we can change the past. What's done is done. I said something like, 'it was my pleasure, by the way'"

"Of course it was your _pleasure_! Figures you'd say something like that!"

"Oh, you know you enjoyed it as much as I did. Admit it!" He teased her, shaking his head. "I bet for you it was extra thrilling knowing your chances of becoming pregnant were very good,"

"Mmm. Maybe. I'm not saying another word, Sam!"

"It's because you know you're a vixen!" he laughed. "So, go tonight, have fun. Know that I love you with my whole being. Don't let anyone rattle your chain, McNally."

"Ok, I'll go. Sam's going to have fun."

He corrected her. "Andy's going to have fun, too."

She hugged him. "Yup. Andy's going to have some fun, too," He kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl,"

**The Dance**

Traci and Luke surprised everyone including Andy with an announcement. They stood at the front of the room, each with a glass of punch in their hands. "If I could get your attention up here, please, ladies and gentlemen," Luke called out in a loud voice. The buzz stopped and he had everyone looking his way.

"Traci Nash and I have known each other for a very long time. We've worked together on many cases and over the past few months or so, we've discovered that we are attracted to each other in a non-working manner. We'd like to announce that we've become engaged, with a summer wedding definitely in the plans."

The room was quiet for a moment, then erupted into cheers. Everyone knew Traci deserved to be happy, and well, even Luke Callaghan deserved a shot at domestic bliss after all these years.

"Trace! You didn't tell me! I think it's great news!"

"Thanks, Andy. We're very happy together. It's strange how things work out sometimes,"

Andy hugged her friend, and as she did so, saw Luke standing behind Traci. She smiled at him, dissipating any feeling of awkwardness that might have been there. She gave him the thumbs up signal and he smiled in return.

Sammy in the meantime, was hanging out at the punch bowl, meeting his parents' old friends, enduring so many comments like,'Oh! You look just like your mom', or 'I see a lot of your dad in you,' Had he been a bouncing baby or a sweet little toddler, he was certain he'd be getting his cheeks pinched. A few of the rookies introduced themselves to him and they immediately hit it off.

Oliver offered Andy a glass of punch. "He's a great kid, Andy. He'll do so well at whichever Academy he ends up." Andy beamed. "Thanks, Ollie. We think so, too. Where's Zoe?" she glanced around the room for Mrs. Shaw. While she was searching her eyes locked with Marlo's. Instantly, Andy looked away. "Ugh," she said.

"Don't look now, but you've got someone headed your way at two o'clock," Oliver observed. He excused himself and returned to his wife with a glass.

"McNally," Marlo called as she closed in on Andy. Andy took a deep breath, wiped her hands nervously down the sides of her dress.

"I actually go by Swarek now, "

Marlo shrugged. "Huh. Andy Swarek." She rolled her name off her tongue. "Anyway, I heard about Sam's accident. I hope he's all right,"

"He's recovering. It was touch and go for a few days, but he's pulled through the most critical things,"

"That's good. Um, your boy over there really looks like his father. I had to look again first time I saw you,"

"Sam does take after him, but he also looks like me. He sounds a lot like Sam, though."

"Well, I uh, I just wanted to tell you that I hope Sam gets better soon. I mean it."

"Thanks."

Marlo turned and walked back to where she came from, across the room. Andy felt like she needed a good strong drink.

**Next afternoon**

"Happy New Year, darling!" She greeted Sam as she arranged some of his cards and flowers sitting on the window ledge. Sam adjusted the bed to sit up more. His injuries were healing nicely, he was told, but it would be a long while yet before he could go home.

"Happy New Year, too, McNally. So, how did everything go last night?"

"Great. Sam and I had fun, he met the new rookies and I didn't see him after that,"

"And you? Did you see anyone?"

"Well, I hung around with Traci and Luke mostly, and Oliver and Zoe. Yep, I did see someone, as a matter of fact. She sought me out to tell me she hoped you'd get better soon. And to chit chat about our son, how much he looks like you. I was kind of mean, but I couldn't help it."

"What did you do, Amazonia?"

"I was not Amazonia. It's not like I tackled the woman to the ground or anything. She called me McNally. I told her I prefer going by Swarek now. She repeated my name like she was judging whether or not it was a good fit."

"And so? That's it? How's that mean? It's just the truth. You disappoint me, rookie." he grabbed Andy by the hand and pulled her closer. They kissed a little.

Andy suddenly remembered to tell Sam the biggest news of the party. "Sam, you'll never guess what happened last night. Everyone was surprised, I tell you."

"What?"

"Traci and Luke got engaged, with a summer wedding being planned! I didn't even know; she didn't tell me!"

Sam started laughing. "Stranger things have happened, McNally. That's all I will say about that."


	9. Chapter 9

Looks like this will be the final chapter of this fairytale story. I've enjoyed creating it, outlining the mundane every day things and how the Swareks tackled them as a couple, and as a family. I've enjoyed connecting with the readers, too. Maybe later, there will be room for another Swarek domestic tale, but for now, I think we'll let ourselves be swept away by the magic of Season 4 and all the wonderful stories I know will come from that.

* * *

It was now late February. The sun was beginning to stay out a little longer, making everyone feel a bit better about the eventual coming of spring. It had been a long cold prairie winter. For the Swareks it was a winter filled with fear for Sam's life and hope of better days ahead; a winter of surprises and renewed friendships.

Sam was recovering at home now, still off work, but definitely getting stronger as the days went by. He devoted himself to spending a good chunk of his time with Sam, staying true to his decision that he would try to be a better dad for him, more understanding, more patient. He offered his help when Sam brought home his application forms, and shared stories of his past as a student and his days as a young rookie at 15 Division.

"So dad, what was your first year like?"

Sam thought for a second, munched on an apple. Took his time, then swallowed. "Um, I was a little bit nervous, I guess, doing everything by the book, not wanting to make mistakes. Did you know Gramps was my training officer?"

Sammy looked at him. "You're kidding me, right? Gramps?"

"No, really. I've been around the McNallys for a long time." He smiled and took another bite of his apple.

"That's so cool. Did you ever think you'd become his son in law?"

"Didn't give it too much thought. Of course I didn't know your mom until much later,"

"Yeah, she's a little younger than you, I guess."

"Yup. She would've probably still been in high school when I was starting my first year as a rookie."

Sammy smiled. "I think it's pretty great the way things turned out for you. Well, for all of us, actually,"

"Oh yeah?" Sam's eyes lit up. "I'm not that much of an ogre to you, then?" He affectionately mussed his son's hair.

Sammy grinned, combing his black hair back into place with his fingers. "No, I can handle having you around full time, I think!"

"That's good, because I've got no plans of going anywhere, so you'd just better get used to me being around, no matter what, hey?"

Sammy continued filling in his forms in silence. He finally spoke. "Will you be going back under again?"

Sam sighed. It was something he'd thought about often since getting shot and coming so close to dying. His hand went instinctively through his hair. "Well, after this latest incident, I'm inclined to say no. I might have to search out new options if going under is going to be a big part of this job."

"So, you mean that maybe we'll move back to Toronto?"

"Would that make you happy, Sam?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean I like it here, but we have family and close friends out there."

"We have Gramps here,"

"Yeah, but he too has his buddies out East,"

"I honestly hadn't thought about it too much, Sam. Right now I need to concentrate on getting well again, get back to work, find out from Boyko what the scoop is. If I can't get out of the undercover element, then I'll have to resign. We'll see where we go from there. That sound okay to you?"

"Yeah." Sammy grinned the biggest grin Sam had seen. He had dimples! Sam's heart melted. Just when he thought he knew everything there was to know about Sammy McNally something else came up to surprise him.

Sam was delighted to see that Sammy was taking it all in, growing closer to him, even sharing more about himself and his dreams. Even Andy noticed the big change in their son.

"He's definitely opening up more, Sam, " Andy commented to him one night as they were getting ready for bed, "It's so good to see the two of you spending time together. It makes me so happy that I just want to cry sometimes,"

"You've been doing a lot of that lately," he commented carefully. "Are you, um, you know, going through the, uh...change? I_ heard_ you ladies can get quite emotional,"

Andy looked at him. "No, I don't think so, Sam. You'll know when that happens. Anyway, it's just that now I'm so grateful for all we have, for each other, and I know now how quickly that can all change." she wiped her tears away.

Sam held her. "I know how you feel, love. I get kind of choked up sometimes, too. I'm a lucky, lucky man."

Sam walked over the nightstand near the window and opened a drawer, pulling out a small present. "Close your eyes," he instructed her. He brought the gift to Andy, who was sitting with her eyes closed and her hands out.

"Here's a little something I had Sammy pick up for me. No reason,"

She opened her eyes to look. "Sam? What's this?"

"Well, you'll find out when you open it, darling," Sam sat next to her on the bed's edge.

She smiled at him, gently lifted the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside she found a pair of 14 karat gold stud earrings. Simple, yet elegant, like her own taste in jewellery.

"Oh Sam! You shouldn't have. I love them!"

"Yeah? I knew you would, McNally," Sam laughed. He got serious again, looking deep into her eyes. "Andy, I appreciate all you've done for me during this time, the emotional roller coaster we've been on. You were hit hard, and I want to say I love you so much and that I couldn't have made it to where we are today without your love,"

"Thank you, Sam. I'm just so happy I didn't lose you. Again. I can't stand the thought of living without you," her voice broke with emotion. "I'm sorry," she cried, fanning her hand in front of her face in an effort to stem the flow of tears.

"Hey," he gently lifted her chin so their eyes met, " I told you I'm not leaving any time soon. We've got our whole lives ahead of us. Don't be sad, my sweet McNally," He pulled her close to his chest. She pulled back a little, scared to touch his bullet wound.

"I'm not made of glass, you know?" He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the bandages wrapped around his chest. "Wanna take a look, McNally?"

"Eww, no!" She turned her head away, hands covering her eyes.

"Never took you for being squeamish,"

"I'm not. Only when it comes to you or Sam being hurt, then I can't stand to see it,"

**Sharing**

Tommy and young Sam were at Tommy's playing poker. "I can only stay for a little while longer, Gramps, I've got to be at work for two."

"And how do you like working at that security company?"

"It's all right. I have experience from before, remember?"

"Yup, I do. Your dad tells me you filled in your paperwork and mailed it last week?"

"Yeah, it could take a few weeks before I hear anything, though."

"Where's your heart leading you, Sam?"

"I think I might consider the RCMP, to be honest, Gramps. I like the idea of a national police force. I could be transferred to anywhere in the country. I could even apply for specialized training after a time."

"Hmm, yes, that would sound attractive to a young man hoping to see the world! Or at least the country. I'm sure you'll make the right choice for you,"

Sam looked at his cards, then back at Tommy with a serious expression on his face. "Gramps? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up, Sammy?"

"I've been having these really good discussions with my dad lately. He's changed a lot since his accident and I really feel he's trying so hard to make things work. Anyway, you were his training officer when he was a rookie, right?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes. He was a really dedicated rookie. A little stiff and always following the letter of the law, but he did eventually relax a little and now, he's the one cop I know who almost doesn't follow the rules." He laughed. "Yep, Sam Swarek was - and still is - a first class police officer. He's had a lot of adventures in his day."

"Yeah. He's told me some. So, I've been wondering. Did he ever open up to you about his family? I mean, does he have anyone else besides Aunty Sarah?"

Tommy thought about that question for a long time. He scratched his head. "Son, maybe that's a question best left to your dad to answer. I know he came from a rough neighbourhood, he lived with his mom and sister Sarah. His dad was in jail for a long time. His mom died young, leaving Sam and Sarah to foster care until Sam turned 18. That's about all I know. All general stuff. He was a good kid growing up in a tough environment."

**Forward two months**

Sam tore open the official envelope from the RCMP. He'd been selected to proceed to the next stage in the application process, an interview. He was so excited, he ran to show Gramps the letter. Tommy put his glasses on and took it from Sam's outstretched hand. He read it to himself, then looked at Sam. "That's really good news!" he said proudly. "Did you show this to mom and dad yet?"

"Not yet. They're not home. Dad's at a doctor's appointment. Mom went with him."

"Oh. Well, would you be interested in having a cold one with an old man?"

"Oh Gramps! You're not that old. Let me get the beer, ok?"

The two McNallys had a great time talking about Gramps' days on the force and how things had changed over the years.

**Think Fast**

Spring soon gave way to the hot and dry summer months. A lot of things had changed in the last six months or so: Sam was scheduled to go back to work, doing mostly desk duty. Andy was taking care of herself, joining a regular bootcamp style fitness class and taking a few night courses at the university to get her fitness trainer diploma. Sam McNally was accepted to the RCMP Academy. He'd be 'leaving' his family's home at the end of August for the basic training course. He had to live on site with the others in barracks. Luckily, he could just drive fifteen minutes to come home on Sundays if he wanted. Sam and Andy, and of course, Tommy, were very proud of him, supporting his decision to join the RCMP.

"Sammy, it's good to have you back!" Danny Boyko announced the first day Sam came back to work. Sam acknowledged. "I'm happy to be back, Danny, but I need to know one thing for this to work for me and my family,"

"Let's discuss this in my office, Sam," Boyko said, leading the way. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, almost dying is on my mind," he said, referring to that late December accident than nearly cost him his life. Boyko folded his hands together, resting them under his chin.

"Sam, that was a freak accident, no one could've foreseen that. We took every precaution,"

"_Every_ precaution, Danny? Even before the gunshot, I was half dead, tied to a metal pole. I'd been made, man,"

"I understand where you're coming from, Sam. What do you want me to do?"

"I want a guarantee that I will not be asked to go under again, I guess, Danny,"

"You know I can't guarantee that, Sam. You are one of the best undercover cops we have right now. There aren't too many guys out there with your level of expertise,"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaled. "Then I need to rethink my position here, Dan. I've played this scenario over and over again, I've made up my mind. I cannot go back under and put myself and my family in that situation again. Can't do it anymore." He locked eyes with Boyko.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I take it you and your wife have talked this through?"

Sam nodded. "I'll take a transfer back to 15, Danny. They're always looking for solid detectives."

Danny picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Sam. "You're in luck, Sammy. They just advertised for Staff Sergeant, if you're interested. Looks to me like Frank Best is retiring."

Sam took the piece of paper and skimmed the contents. He looked at Danny. "Sam, I can put a good recommendation in for you if you choose to go with it. Take it home, discuss it with Andy. Let me know tomorrow what you've decided. You gotta act quickly with these sort of things. If all goes well, I could have you on your way to Toronto by the end of September." Sam's jaw dropped. "I'm going to call Andy right now. Thank you."

**Summer Weddings and Anniversaries**

Sam stood up in the front row of chairs waiting with the rest of the guests for the bridesmaids to come up the aisle. Andy was Traci's Matron of Honour. The music played softly, dancing on the summer breeze at the north shores of Lake Ontario. Callaghan and his brother were standing patiently as Andy walked up. She was so beautiful in her semi formal dark blue dress, thought Sam. She'd picked out a strapless taffeta dress with a little shrug to match. She carried a bouquet of wildflowers, tiger lilies and other flowers found native to the region. She stood in her spot at the front. Luke looked at her and smiled, then focussed on his bride walking up with her son Leo at her side.

Sam and Andy danced a few dances then decided to head home to their cottage. Their son stayed home in Regina to be with Gramps. "It was a nice wedding, hey Sam?"

"Yeah. Not as nice as ours, though, but I'm happy for them,"

"Sam. Speaking of ours, our anniversary is coming up in a few weeks' time."

"I know. I would never forget the happiest day of my life," Sam touched Andy's hair, so full of hair spray and junk that it felt stiff. She laughed. "I'm going to take a quick shower..."

"Hmm. Sounds good. You need some help?" He planted soft kisses on her neck.

"Maybe. I don't usually, but you did ask so very nicely. And come to think of it, how often are we totally alone in the house?" She traced a finger down his jawline to his chest.

"Good point, Mrs. Swarek. I say let's use this chance to celebrate our anniversary!"

"Now you're talking! I've got some ideas I'd like to run by you..." she laughed. Sam feigned a look of shock. "You vixen!

The next day, they met Luke and Traci for breakfast. "So, Sam," Luke began, "I heard through the vine that you put your name in for Best's job?"

Sam took a sip of his coffee. "Yep. Felt it was a good fit for us as a family. I'm not doing UC anymore. It's basically a formality now. No one else wanted the job,"

"That's fantastic. I, um, should tell you that I'll be taking over your job in Regina with OCU..."

Sam laughed. "Holy shit! Boyko works fast. Do you want to buy my house, too?"

Traci and Luke looked at each other then at the Swareks. "Um, we wanted to know if we could some by and see it, actually. Luke said it was magnificent!" Traci added.

"Whoa! I was just joking, guys, but yeah, if you want, come for a visit. Take a look around. That would be too perfect."

Andy took another bite of her pancakes. "It seems too easy," she noted. "But, it'll be fun having you both around for a while, we'll show you all the sights!" They laughed.

Two weeks later, the Callaghans were at Sam and Andy's doorstep, amazed by the house and the beautiful yard. "I want it, Luke!" Traci said. He sighed, then smiled broadly. "I do too. There's a lot of possibilites with all this room,"

**On the Move Again**

Tommy was happy they'd be going back to Toronto. It had been a crazy year for them all, and although he was always supportive of Sam and Andy, he was inwardly overjoyed to be going back. "I want to go back to the seniors lodge with my friends, you guys. Keep that in mind when you're looking for a house."

"Dad, I'll check to see if there's even room for you. You know how long the waiting lists can be. You might have to stay with us." Andy said.

"Which you know will not be a problem," Sam added.

"You do what you have to, then."

Sam on the other hand was a little hesitant at the prospect of being alone and that far away from home all of a sudden.

"You'll come home for Christmas, son. We'll mail you out a ticket."

"Yeah. But I'll miss you all,"

Andy hugged him. "You'll do fine!"

House hunting was a little hectic, trying to find something they could afford in the city that would meet all their requirements for extra room and possibly a chair lift for Tommy.

"We can always have one put in if we need to, " commented Sam as they walked through a beautiful old two story house.

"It's just that I don't think Dad will get a spot right away. I respect that he wants to be independent, but realistically..." Andy said.

"I agree, sweetheart. But for his sake, just give them a call tomorrow, hey?"

"I will, Sam." They held hands and continued to walk through the house. "Hmm, it's nice, but..."

"There are more houses on the list; we don't have to make a decision right now, Andy,"

They eventually settled on a six bedroom converted barn house a half hour outside the city limits. Sam wasn't bothered by the commute, he said, and Andy loved the rustic feel to the house. It was two storeys and sat on some good property, with pine trees lining the east side to help as a wind barrier. There was plenty of room for guests to come and visit. Sam and Andy signed the papers and finalized the deal. They would take possession on September 30th.

"One house deal done, one to go," Sam said on the drive to the airport. Andy agreed, "Yeah, I can't believe they'd want all that room for just the two of them, though."

"Whatever, I guess. It's good for them, it's good for us. We'll have the lawyer fax them all the papers when we get back. Can you get the place all packed up by the 25th?" Andy looked at him, stunned. "Me? You're helping, mister!" she said, suddenly in a panic.

Sam broke out the biggest grin, dimples and all, and laughed out loud at her being so gullible. "Gotcha, McNally!"

"Oh Sam! You always do that to me! Just you wait... I'll get you back," she laughed.

"Hey. We don't keep score any more, remember? You said so." He joked, referring to the times in their past.

"That's different. There's an exception for every rule! _You_ said so, Sam Swarek."

"Touche, McNally. Touche."


End file.
